Leave Out All The Rest
by Feminine Wiles
Summary: If he were to begin his story somewhere, he would've picked that night, and not a moment before. AU Romy, my first fic...
1. Leave out all the rest

Leave Out All the Rest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All characters depicted belong to Marvel and no one else, though I would kidnap them if I could…

Very short Chapter, it just didn't seem to fit anywhere else

***********************************************************

If he were to begin his story somewhere, he probably wouldn't have picked a beloved memory from childhood, nor would he have elaborated on the life he led growing up. He wouldn't have picked the instance he lost his innocence or his faith in all the people around him. He didn't want to remember the moment he looked pure evil in the eye and ran, bloody, battered and ashamed, knowing he would never be the same.

No. If he were to pick somewhere to start from, he would've picked that night, and not a moment before. For it was then that his life really started, it was then that he found something bigger than himself to care about. After years of empty fulfillment he found someone to protect and love with his very being.

That was the night he found her. Held her for the first time and vowed never to let go. He decided he wanted to be something better than what he had been after that, if not for his sake, than only for hers.

His love, his heart, his soul; even if he did not realize it on that night, she was to be all of these things.

And that was the night where it all began.


	2. Lady Luck

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and review, sorry it's taken so long to update, if anyone has read my profile, you probably know I care for about 70 horses that like to injure themselves on a regular basis. Combine that with owners that like to take up my time with pointless tasks, insomnia and writers block and nothing come out of my crazy head except the thought "Dear god, just let me get a few hours of some decent sleep!".

....

Anywho, I finally figured out where I might be going with this and in order to do so I have combined chapters 2 to 6 into one chapter and will have chapter 3 up very soon.

Chapter 2: Lady Luck…

It was dark that night in early April, the sun having set hours before. Heavy clouds hung low in the sky, blocking out any light the moon and stars might have provided. Rain fell, lightly at first, but gaining momentum as the hour wore on. It came down hard on the cracked pavement of a narrow, garbage strewn alleyway, echoing down the small space.

A bar resided within the building to the right of the alley, an inn just above it. It wasn't the classiest of places, sitting on the outskirts of the rundown city of Greenville, Mississippi, but people still went there to drown their sorrows and forget their miserable lives with watered down liquor and melancholy music. It was the kind of place where people minded there own business and no questions were asked.

A door swung open into the alleyway and a young man stepped out of the bar; soft, depressing jazz music trailed behind him, quickly becoming enveloped as the door slipped shut. He was wearing all black, but for the tan duster that he pulled closed around him. The darkness shadowed his features, though the way he held his lean body suggested a cocky arrogance, as if he knew exactly what he wanted in this world and wouldn't hesitate to take it by any means possible. Any onlookers that passed might have given him a funny look, noticing that he wore sunglasses in the dead of night, but as the downpour drenched his normally silky auburn hair, making it hang heavily just above his shoulders and covering his eyes, he removed them, revealing eyes that glowed a deep red in the darkness, and black where the whites of his eyes should've been.

His name was Remy LeBeau. He was 17 years old, and for someone so young he had achieved quite a lot in his short life, none of which he was very proud of.

Remy was not from around there. Once he was a member of the infamous thieves' guild, down in New Orleans, but now he found himself following the Mississippi, trying to put distance between himself and the only place he'd ever known as home, not particularly caring what happened to him. He wasn't sure where he was going; just that he had to keep on the move, in part to keep from thinking about his past sins, but also because, although he didn't believe he deserved to live a good life, he wasn't ready to give up quite yet. He knew he was willing to give the people who wanted him dead, and there were a few, a run for their money. So he travelled by his lonesome, picking up jobs here and there, and if there was no work, he'd use his skills to acquire what he needed. It might have been easier to find work if Remy could use the guild's name and influence, but for all Remy knew; they were on that long list of people who wanted him dead. No, Remy knew he had to find his own way and if he struggled, if he had to be alone for the rest of his life, it was no more than he believed he deserved. Besides, it had been working out just fine for him so far.

Stepping out of the alley and into the street, Remy grinned, happy for the fresh air and the clean rain that cooled his body. He had just gotten fairly lucky, and, feeling the need for a walk to stretch his legs and clear his head, left his room at the dingy inn which was suddenly very hot and stuffy.

The rain comforted Remy. It was humid out, balancing the cold of the rain with the heat of the night. Shivering as a stray drop slipped down his back, Remy pulled up the collar of his newly acquired duster; the hem swaying around the ankles of his scuffed up surplus army boots. He had found it in his room, left behind no doubt by the previous tenant, who must've checked out in a hurry. It had been used and abused; worn in; leaving the leather darkened and ragged looking. Remy didn't mind, it was comfortable and of good quality. He patted down the pockets for the first time that night, his black gloves conspicuously missing all but the middle and ring fingers on both hands, leaving his remaining fingers exposed to the rain. He found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and his grin widened. It was definitely a lucky night.

Pulling out the pack, Remy slipped one of the white sticks between his lips. He lit it with practiced precision before it could get soaked and rendered useless. Leaning back on his heels, he took a long drag, savoring the weak flavor of the tobacco. He couldn't remember the last time he had had one.

Exhaling a spiraling gray cloud of smoke, Remy's grin became slightly more mischievous. He had an innkeeper to pay tonight if he wanted a place to sleep. Perhaps Lady Luck would stick with him that evening.

xXx

Greenville was ruled by fear.

Very few people wandered after dark and those that did even Remy knew not to mess with. There were no crowded streets, no all night diners, and no vibrating dance clubs. In short: no pockets to pick.

Empty store fronts lined the main street, their windows barred or otherwise shattered. Remy continued walking; past the stores and worn looking apartment buildings, making a circle to direct him back to the outskirts of the small city, heading back towards the inn. He passed a rundown suburb and found his way into the back woods of the city, where farms used to prosper and animals would graze, now unkempt and overgrown.

Frustrated, Remy kicked a stone and continued to kick it as he walked. He'd been out for nearly an hour and had yet to find any signs of life or activity. At least back in New Orleans people were still willing to have fun, go out, and dance their worries away. Or, at least, that's how he liked to remember it. The truth, however, was that the Louisiana city was no better than the backwater county bordering the Mississippi river he had found himself in.

Ever since the Mutant Registration Act was passed, people lived in fear. Human's believed it would help them feel safe, and for a short while perhaps it did, forcing mutants to be registered and tracked, unable to use their powers for fear of being arrested or worse. There were protests, refusals to register, but it did no good; mutants were seen as the enemy, a danger. After it was revealed that the government had been selling select mutants to the island nation of Genosha as slaves, everything changed. There were riots; mutants were angry. They would be oppressed no more. Those mutants not registered took their anger out on humans. Humans thought mutants were no better than animals, to be hunted down and disposed of.

There was a massacre in the middle of everything. It was an attack on a children's hospital by a group mutant maniacs. The government could take no more, the camps were their idea, to keep everyone safe. Mutants were taken from their homes, from their work and off the streets to be placed in the camps, not to be seen again. Remy knew they were branded in there, beaten and spit upon. There were whispers of suspected culling, but such allegations were never proven and the government used everyone's fears against them to keep their silence. Many places had curfews now and task forces that walked the streets, ready to take in any mutants they came across. Remy knew that in these parts of the south people didn't put much faith in the government, preferring to deal with such 'problems' with their own two hands. He shuddered at the thought of such lynching and almost reached for the sunglasses that hid his eyes so well. Such horror over a birth defect seemed so wrong.

Remy walked faster, his thoughts bringing about the usual feelings of guilt and hatred to him. He wanted to stop thinking, his body charging with the warm static from his emotions. Reaching down he picked up the stone he had been kicking. Concentrating, he felt the familiar energy flow through his body and down his arm, into the tips of his exposed fingers. Focusing on the small stone, Remy watched as the one thing that made him special, made him different, feared, and hated, lit the rock in his hand into a brilliant pink glowing orb, ready to burst with kinetic energy.

Remy was a mutant, and because of this, he was hated.

It seemed almost funny to Remy, maybe even ironic, that he was despised for what he was, rather than who he was. For he believed if anyone took the time to get to know him, learn any of his secrets, he doubted they'd find much to like anyways.

Flicking the stone into the rain, Remy released his control over the building energy in his fingers. He watched it explode in the darkness before him and smiled, some of his tension forgotten for the moment.

That's when he heard the scream.

Remy stiffened at the sound of the scream and listened to the night air. His heart pounding, he cursed quietly under his breath. Had he been seen? Reported? Was an S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle on its way?

As Remy turned to face the direction the sound had come from, another echoed through the night air. He realized the screams had nothing to do with him; they were young, panicked, and full of fear. It's the kind of scream that escaped your throat when you didn't have much longer to live; begging someone, anyone, to hear, to help. Through the rain he could see the place the cries were coming from: a barely standing barn to his left.

Remy knew he should've just turned around and left, kept walking and ignored the panicked cries cutting through the air, but he couldn't. He had heard screams like that before, caused by his actions. He wanted to make up for the pain he had caused, and perhaps that's what made him move silently towards the building that might have once been red, now tagged over and over with many different colors of paint; the original messages lost in the chaos.

Circling around the side of the barn, Remy didn't make a sound. There was a rusty ladder against the front of the dilapidated building, leading straight into the old hayloft. With skillful ease he climbed, one rung at a time, his duster floating in the wind behind him. He was confident no one could her him through the rain and wind. He slipped through the opening to the loft and voices floated up from down below, angry and full of spite.

Climbing into the rafters, Remy hoped to get closer to them without anyone noticing, so he could assess the situation and form some sort of plan in his mind, but as he peered down, able to hear the voices clearly at that point, his blood ran cold. Below him were three figures. There was a girl; younger than Remy, all he could make out from his position above them were her thick auburn curls, a striking streak of white right at the front of them. She was cowering while another woman stood in front of the girl; shielding her, trying to protect her. They had been cornered, locked in the dark space by a third person in the barn. A beast of a man; a man Remy had hoped he would never cross paths with again.

Remy didn't need to see the man to know exactly what he looked like. He towered over the woman, his unkempt blond hair wild looking. He wore shabby homemade clothing, sewn from prizes of his hunts, lined with fur and leather. Around his neck hung necklaces carved of bone, Remy never knew what kind of bone; animal or human.

His first instinct was to run, but as Remy watched, the man he knew as Victor Creed sniffed the air and Remy froze, glued to his spot. Remy could run, but the monster below him already had his scent. He was in this till the end now. He silently watched as Creed made a move towards the woman, trying to psyche her out; enjoying the fear he was causing. The woman in turn, put herself further in front of the girl.

"Anna, get back! Run child!" the woman pleaded with the girl, her accent not from these parts. Remy could see there was no where to run and he expected Anna saw the same thing.

"No momma, not without ya." Remy noticed the difference in their accents immediately. Although Anna had called the other woman her mother, her accent suggested she had grown up in these parts. He could hear the tears behind her soft, southern drawl.

"Please momma…"

The next thing Remy heard was a growl; a growl he had heard many times in his recent nightmares.

"So Raven, ya found yerself a frail." Creed's accent wasn't from those parts either; it was Canadian, thick and harsh. Remy only knew that because that was where he had first met Creed; made him a business proposition. "Bet she's real easy to manipulate ain't she? Being so young…"

To Remy's amazement and disbelief, Creed looked up at him in the rafters, smiling a sadistic smile, his fangs bared as he licked his lips. It only lasted an instant, no longer as he quickly turned his attention back to the two in front of him. He continued with a sick pleasure in his voice that made Remy uneasy.

"She's tender."

Creed was trying to get a reaction out of Remy, cause him to lose his concentration and play the hero, but Remy only watched, waiting until the time was right. If he were to intervene, it was going to be on his terms, not Creed's. Remy began fingering the pack of playing cards he had hidden in his chest pocket nervously.

"I'll make ya a deal Raven, let me have the frail. I'll take my time with her, cut her up real nice…"

Anna gasped and shrunk backwards into the shadows, as if they could somehow protect her.

"…that'll give ya a head start. How's that strike ya?"

"Not on your life Victor!" such anger in Raven's voice. She took a breath, steadied her voice and tried to negotiate with Creed. "I don't know who sent you after me, nor do I know how you found me, but I will pay you double to turn around and take out your employer."

Creed just laughed.

"You think I'm getting' paid fer this Raven? Don't get me wrong, he offered, but I told him I'd do it fer nothin'. Call it a personal project, hunting down yer sorry butt and makin' ya pay fer what ya did ta me." Creed smiled, "As fer who, perhaps Graydon rings a bell? Seems he's a little sore at us, ya know, fer being stinkin' muties an' all, but you especially fer abandoning him to starve ta death in the middle of nowhere. Seemed to like the idea, pitting father against mother."

Creed snorted at the last comment. He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse, watching his prey squirm beneath his gaze just made it that much more exciting for him. Remy closed his eyes up above, trying to gather a little more courage to face such a monster.

Shifting his weight, a board creaked beneath Remy, causing Anna's eyes to suddenly reach for the rafters, catching his own eyes and holding them. His breath caught in his throat. Huge green emeralds stared up at him, full of fear, begging him to help. Remy had never seen eyes like hers before, so beautiful, so scared; there was an innocence about them that told him she'd never seen the horror's of this world yet. The emotion there took him by surprise and he tried to reassure her silently, but as she stared, Raven looked to her and with trained reflexes, turned her head to where Anna was staring, catching sight of Remy. Her eyes glowing an amber color as Remy noticed her shape begin to change. It was the opening Creed wanted.

Creed struck and Raven let out a horrible scream. Remy heard it and his heart sunk, he had waited too long. Ripping his eyes away from Anna, he watched as Raven fell, her shape changing, her skin becoming a dark blue, her hair a deep red. She held her side as she tried to push herself back up, but Creed was not done. The sound of flesh being ripped apart and screaming; Anna's panicked screams, unending and becoming louder and louder. Remy's adrenaline was pumping, he couldn't think. He fought the urge to run, not able to take anymore. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Remy jumped.

The duster fluttered around Remy as he landed with precision on his feet, his hand hitting the ground to support him. Creed crouched over the blue woman, her eyes staring lifelessly at Anna cowering in the corner, her screams silenced by Remy's sudden presence. Creed stood, his back still to Remy, blocking Anna from his sight.

"Was wonderin' when ya'd join the party Cajun. Two seconds too late, as usual."

Creed turned and flew at Remy, his fangs bared. He let out a threatening growl and before Remy could react he was flying through the air, his head hitting the wall behind him. The last thing he heard was Creed's laughter.

"Must be my lucky night darlin'…"

Then blackness.

xXx

Spots of light danced in front of Remy's eyes. He blinked several times, waking up slowly as fuzzy shapes began to take focus in front of him. He groaned, unsure of where he was. Closing his eyes, he gingerly felt the back of his head. No blood, but for some reason he could smell it everywhere. He couldn't focus; couldn't think. The stench was overpowering. He furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate. Where was he again?

It all came back to him in an instant. He was in a barn, had tried to prevent something. That maniac Creed was there, so why wasn't Remy dead? And how could he be so stupid? Why did he wait so long? He should've just left. But the girl …she had sounded so scared…Remy wanted to help her…what was her name?

Anna!

Remy's eyes snapped open, searching for the girl he presumed was already dead, and immediately he regretted the decision. The blood was everywhere, pooling on the floor, painting the walls, splattered on Remy's clothes. The woman, the blue woman with the red hair, was no longer whole, she was torn apart, her flesh shredded to ribbons and her body flayed. As Remy stared at the sight before him, the stench became overwhelming, his stomach lurched as he turned his head and was sick.

As Remy lifted his head, dizzy from the sudden movements, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he heard her. Soft growling, feminine; unlike Creed's brutal noises, floated from the dark corner where Anna was hunched over, naked and on her knees. Her elbows were steadying her against the dirt floor, her head resting in her hands. She growled, then whimpered like a tortured animal.

Looking around Remy noted that Creed was gone and he could only wonder what had broken him of his blood lust and made him leave before he could kill the girl, or Remy himself for that matter, but that wasn't his main concern at that moment. He could question their luck later; he needed to make sure Anna was ok, then they had to leave.

Pushing himself up, one hand placed on the wall to steady himself, Remy moved towards Anna, his head pounding with every step. Why was she growling?

"Petite?" Remy whispered, "Petite, you ok?"

As Remy got closer he could see the marks all over her body and suddenly he realized that even though she was alive, she had been put through everything but death in the short time Creed had been there. Her clothing was in shreds all around her, she had bruises that reached all around her wrists and cuts and claw marks all over her arms, legs and torso. Remy made note that her fingers held razor sharp claws, not unlike Creed's own. To his amazement Remy watched as Anna's skin began knitting itself back together, the cuts healing before his eyes. She was a mutant like himself.

"Please petite, speak ta me…" Remy pleaded, looking for any sign that she could hear him. "Anna?"

Anna lifted her head at the sound of her name and stared up at him, covering her chest with her arms. Remy could now see why she wouldn't speak; a deep slit across her throat prevented her from making sound, the blood covering her whole neck and chest. By all rights Anna should have been dead, but as Remy stared the slit was knitting itself back together, just like the cuts all over her body had been doing.

As they stared at each other, Anna in fear and Remy in confusion, Remy's common sense finally came back to him. Shaking off his coat, he tried to hold back all the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Anger at Creed for what he had done to the poor girl, pity for her that she had gone through such an ordeal, guilt because he wasn't able to stop it from happening and awe, because, even though she was covered in blood and dirt, Anna was probably one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, if only for her beautiful green eyes. He lowered the duster towards her, but Anna flinched and flew backwards.

"Don't touch meh!" it wasn't the same voice Remy had heard before, it was harsher, raspier, probably, Remy guessed, from the cut across her throat.

"Please…just…don't touch meh…"

Remy saw the bruises on her legs and the inside of her thighs, confirming what he had only suspected moments before and he could feel the familiar warmth of the static that charged his body with his anger. It was that moment he vowed to himself that if he ever saw Creed again in this lifetime, he would make him regret hurting the young girl.

Remy took a few steady breaths, knowing that if he didn't calm down something would have to explode, and somehow he didn't see that helping Anna calm down at all.

"I ain't gon' hurt ya like that bastard did, petite. Not gon' touch ya like he did…" Remy whispered through gritted teeth. He knelt down and began wrapping his duster around her shoulders, but her scream made him freeze.

"NO!" her head was back in her hands. She growled fiercely and a voice that could mirror Creed's escaped her throat.

"Come on little frail, scream fer me. I so love it when ya do. Lots of fight left in ya, how bout we break that little wrist of yours?" she was whimpering now, her voice back to normal. She hit her forehead with the palms of her hands, her claws furled.

"What did he do ta meh? What did Ah do ta him?" Anna looked up at Remy, tears escaping her pleading eyes and his heart ached.

"Please Remy…make him stop…" Remy's eyes widened at this comment. First off Creed was gone, how could he be still tormenting her? Secondly…

"Petite…how you know Remy's name?" Remy ventured, he knew Creed only ever referred to him as 'Cajun' and he hadn't mentioned his own name yet.

It was Anna's turn to widen her eyes as she searched her memory feverishly.

"Ah…Ah don't know. His voice…in mah head…oh gawd, just don't touch meh…Ah…Ah…"

Her green eyes rolled back so all Remy could see was white and then she fell, fainting, into his arms.

Unsure of what had just happened; Remy wrapped the duster around Anna. He knew he had to get her away from there. Creed was not going to take whatever she had done to him kindly and since his body was nowhere in sight Remy had to believe he was alive somewhere and would be back to finish what he had started. Making one last sweep of the room, Remy spotted a duffle bag that had been abandoned in the scuffle. He gently set Anna down and went to retrieve it.

As he grabbed the bag he took a final look at what was left of the woman, wishing he could at least bury Anna's poor momma, but he knew he had no time for such things. If anyone found her they'd likely throw the shape shifter, unable to hide what she was now, out with the trash, like unwanted garbage. Remy sighed, humans were sickening sometimes.

As he went to turn back to the girl, something sparkled; Remy could see it out of the corner of his eye. Gold bracelets shone on the woman's wrist, and as much as it repulsed him to touch what was left of the woman, he knew he could use the gold a lot more then she could, wherever she had gone.

Remy shoved the bracelets into his jean pocket and with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder he lifted Anna into his arms. She was lighter than he had expected and he couldn't help but stare into her tear stained face for a short moment, thinking about her beautiful eyes and how he would give anything to see them again.

Stepping out into the rain, Remy took off silently into the dark. Sprinting towards the inn.

xXx

It didn't take Remy long to get back to the dank bar. Dripping wet and miserable, he made his way to the stairwell that led up to the damp little rooms of the inn upstairs. Hugging Anna tightly to him, he hoped he didn't look too suspicious, but no one looked up from their glasses, taking no notice to the fact that the girl in Remy's arms was covered in blood. Remy let out a silent sigh, relieved, but, as he mounted the first step, someone caught his wrist. The bartender, also the innkeeper, looked up at him expectantly.

"Ya'd best be payin' me if ya want anotha night of sinful pleasure up there." Remy could feel the man's eyes on Anna, who lay still in his arms.

Without looking at the man, Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. He tossed it onto the bar.

"Sure dat's more 'n enough, mon ami." Remy continued up the stairs, not waiting for the bartender's reply. He held Anna closer to him, trying to somehow protect her from the man's gaze.

"Only if it's real, _mon ami,_" mumbled the bartender. He called out behind Remy, "Didn't think ya needed ta get ya ladies drunk before havin' ya way with them. Maybe when ya done ya could bring her on over ta mah room." Laughter echoed from the men at the bar. Remy shuddered and made his way to the pitiful room he got to keep for the night.

Unsure of what he was going to do next, Remy fumbled with the doorknob, trying to balance Anna and open the door at the same time. To his surprise though, the door opened for him from the inside, a slender blond women leaned against the door frame wearing a shirt too short to cover everything. She smiled at Remy seductively but her smile faded quickly as she set her icy blue eyes on the girl in his arms.

"What are ya still doin' here." It was a statement, not a question. Remy pushed past the woman and strode towards the bed in the middle of the room.

"Ah thought ya and meh could have a little more fun…" the woman pouted. Remy ignored her and she snarled, "But Ah see ya'll have other plans." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Ah thought ya'll would want somethin' a bit more…lively."

As Remy set Anna on the bed, he straightened. The very idea that he would do any such thing to Anna sickened him and such an insinuation angered him. His one night stand had chosen the wrong night to pick a fight with him and he wanted her gone before he did something he regretted.

"Get. Out." The words came out restrained and controlled, but inside he was raging. He would not look at the woman.

"And if Ah don't wanna?" The woman asked it innocently enough, but it angered Remy enough to turn around and walk to the door, holding it open for the blond moron before him.

"Get Out!" he yelled at her, determined not to move until she left.

Finally getting the message, the woman grabbed her pants and slid into them.

"Fine. Ah'm gone." She huffed, walking past him without a second look.

Remy slammed the door so hard behind her it shook. He then proceeded to punch the door over and over until he could no longer feel his knuckles. Leaning his head against the cool oak, he squeezed his eyes shut. Too many emotions were running through his head right now and he wanted so bad to just blow something up, but it wasn't safe in a building full of hicks who would lynch him in an instant.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Remy turned back towards the bed where Anna lay still and quiet. He needed to get her dry and warm, he could sort his thoughts out after and maybe come up with some plan of action or at least figure out where the pair of them would be going from there…

"Fuck…" the soggy Cajun raked his numb fingers through his hair. Where did that thought come from?

He looked back at Anna with a touch of regret before entering the disgusting bathroom. 'They' weren't going to happen. Remy had been a loner for as long as he could remember and that wasn't going to change now. He would clean her up and drop her off somewhere safe. End of story.

Remy grabbed two towels off the rack, yellowed and ragged with age, he held one under the tap, letting it soak up the warm water that he ran, then walked back to the bedroom. Lifting Anna out of the soaked duster, he tossed the soggy garment to the side and placed her back on the bed. He began washing away the sticky blood that was all over her throat and chest with the wet towel. Releasing a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, his eyes fell down to her still form, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Remy blushed.

The claws were gone, as was any trace of the assault. Her skin was smooth, a pale peaches and cream complexion. She had to be younger than Remy, but not by much. She was old enough to have developed enough curves to make most men turn their heads if she walked by. Her face was soft and round and her lips full, a natural pout to them. Her hair was striking: thick auburn locks pulled back in a loose ponytail, leaving a stripe of pure white loose to frame her face. For the second time that night Remy's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful.

As he stared down at her lean form, Remy's face turned a shade darker and he quickly looked away. Considering what he had seen that night and what Anna had just been through, it did not strike him as very appropriate to be having such feelings, didn't seem right, and even though no one was there to see it, Remy was embarrassed by the lack of control he had over the lower regions of his anatomy.

Remy blindly laid the towel over Anna after a few minutes and slowly dried the rain from her skin, trying hard not to think about the feel of her shape beneath the towel, hoping not to wake her. When she stirred Remy held his breath, waiting for her eyes to open, but they remained closed, her breathing steady. Remy breathed again as he tossed the towel to the floor and pulled the blankets over her, tucking her in.

Exhausted, Remy walked over to his own duffle bag in the corner. He opened it and removed some dry clothing. Black jeans, socks, a long sleeved burgundy shirt. He changed and grabbed the duffle that he had found with Anna, hoping that she had her own clothing tucked within it, otherwise he may have yet another problem to face that night. He was relieved when he opened it and found that it was mostly clothing, expensive clothing, and, to Remy's astonishment, cash. Wads of hundreds were hidden within a soft green sweater. He recognized that they had packed in a hurry, only taking what they needed for the next few days. What were they running from? Remy could only guess that they were running from Creed.

So he and Anna had something in common. He stared down at her soft face in thought, the question that had bothered him before suddenly returning to gnaw at him: what had made Creed leave?

"What did ya do ta him petite? Ta make him run…" Remy reached out to brush a few strands of white from her face, as he did so the tip of his fingers brushed the soft skin of her cheek and he gasped.

Remy wasn't sure what had happened exactly. His sudden dizziness upon touching Anna. Her eyes snapping open only to reveal, to Remy's extreme disbelief, his own red on black eyes staring back at him. He had snatched his hand away at the sight and she had jumped out of the small bed, tumbling to the floor. Crawling to the corner where she sat cowering, she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Non! Qu'est-ce qui arrive? C'est un cauchemar. Je veux me réveiller. Permettez-moi s'il vous plaît de vous réveiller!" (No! What's happening? This is a nightmare. I want to wake up. Please let me wake up!)

Anna's sudden outburst in French was prefect, as if it had been her native tongue, and as Remy steadied himself he realized with some amazement and horror what had happened. The claws and the healing factor, those were Creed's mutation, Remy knew that well. Then there was the sudden pull as Remy touched her, as if she was taking a part of him, the sudden fear that he was in danger, the change in her eyes, the perfect French…Anna could somehow absorb a part of anyone she touched. But if that were the case, how could Creed have touched her, unless her mutation had been triggered by the whole event, which seemed more than likely to Remy as he thought about how his own mutation had been triggered, while getting a particularly harsh beating for almost being caught on a relatively simple job.

"Sortez de ma tête!" (Get out of my head) Anna hit her forehead on the top of her smooth knees in a desperate attempt to stop whatever unseen entities were tormenting her.

Tears escaped Anna's eyes as she kept mumbling about waking up from the nightmare. Remy couldn't take anymore. He grabbed the ugly blanket from the bed and swiftly wrapped it around Anna's shoulders. He kneeled in front of her and she stared up at him with those eerie eyes that Remy had only ever seen before reflected in the mirror.

Instinctively Remy reached for her, wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch any skin that may be exposed. When she didn't object to the sudden affection he pulled her into his lap. She buried her face in his chest and he hugged her to him, trying to comfort her. She began to sob uncontrollably, letting everything go all at once.

"Ce n'est aucun cauchemar, peu un. Et pour cela je suis désolé vraiment. Mais je ne permettrai à personne de vous faire mal bien. Jamais de nouveau." (This is no nightmare, little one. And for that I am truly sorry. But I won't let anyone hurt you okay. Never again.) Remy whispered the words into Anna's hair softly, inhaling the faint smell of lavender and roses. His own eyes filled with sad tears, unable to hide the raw emotion he was feeling at that moment. There was something about the girl in his lap that made him feel more emotions than he had felt in a long time. He wanted more than anything protect her from the horrors of the world that lay outside the room they were now in, knowing that she had been through enough to last a lifetime.

Slowly the sobbing ceased and Anna looked up at Remy once more, her eyes back to their stunning green.

"Promesse?" (Promise?)

Remy stared down at her, stunned. He could not fathom how she could put such faith in someone she had just met. Sure, he had tried to save her, but he had also failed at doing so, and as he had laid there unconscious, that monster had tormented her in ways no one else would ever understand. He wondered how she didn't hate him for letting it happen, but then it occurred to him that she probably didn't have anyone else. She was relying on a complete stranger to keep her safe because she had no other choice, Remy knew the feeling all too well. He didn't hesitate, he was willing to promise her the world to see her tears stop.

"Oui, Remy promise."

As Anna went to lay her head back against Remy's chest, he caught a faint glimmer of something other then sadness and fear sparkle in her eyes. He wasn't sure, but perhaps it was trust. Never before had anyone ever really trusted him, put any real faith in him, he couldn't throw that away. He knew that no one else could understand what she had been through, but he had been there, he had seen the damage first hand. She needed him, and he needed her. That was something he had tried not to admit to himself since he had left his family, that perhaps he needed someone; someone to believe in him, believe he wasn't just another unfeeling lowlife that could do nothing but harm to all the people around him. No, he would never hurt the beautiful creature that sat quietly in his lap.

Remy stared at the wall across the room, deep in thought. When Anna's breathing finally calmed, becoming steady and in sync with his own chest rising and falling, he kissed the top of her head lightly and buried his face in her hair.

" Je crois que je peux vous avoir donné le dernier morceau de ma petite du cœur, peut-être vous serez en mesure de le protéger pour moi...." (I think I may have given you the last bit of my heart little one, maybe you'll be able to protect it for me...) he said absently, without restraint, knowing that the exhaustion had finally taken her body into, what Remy hoped was, a peaceful sleep.

xXx


	3. On the Run

Chapter 3: On the run…

Remy let Anna sleep for a few moments as he leaned against the wall behind him, her head resting heavily in his lap. Careful not to touch her skin with his, he tucked a few stray strands of white behind her ear and kissed his two gloved fingers before pressing them to her warm cheek. She frowned at the action but did not wake, so many sleepless nights finally catching up with her tired body.

Remy had meant for them to grab their stuff and leave within minutes of returning to their little motel room, but as he led Anna, her feet dragging on the ground as she leaned against him, he knew she needed to rest. He had barely closed the door before she had slumped against him, his arm around her waist the only thing supporting her as she passed out from the exhaustion. She hadn't slept quite right since that first night. Most nights she would talk in her sleep, struggle against herself, scream, growl or whimper. Sometimes Creed's voice would erupt from her throat and Remy had to look over at her to make sure it was her; afraid that maybe the maniac had finally found them.

They hadn't been out long. Remy wanted to show Anna Memphis, even if the city wasn't what it had once been. They had been traveling for days and Remy figured they needed a break. Anna was visibly struggling with her new personality and even though they had found ways to keep the Creed side of her in check she was exhausted from the effort and didn't speak much. Remy knew that she was also having a hard time with her newly appointed status as a mutant, only staring at Remy blankly as he tried to explain it all to her. She had stayed eerily silent and never asked a single question about what she was or what she could now do, however when Remy showed her his own power, charging one of his playing cards, Anna's green eyes widened with shock and awe and she threw her hands over mouth in excitement. When Remy let go of the glowing card and she watched it explode her eyes lit up and she smiled for the first time since Remy had saved her. It was such a beautiful smile; Remy didn't want to ever see it leave her soft lips. There was something oddly childlike about her behavior for a girl her age, as though she had never been exposed anything outside her little world and never gotten the chance to grow up. She did seem to understand that she was dangerous though, pulling a light green hoody and a pair of leather gloves out of her bag afterwards, rarely taking them off, even in the warm weather.

After they had gotten a good breakfast at a small café, courtesy of a Mr. Halloway, Remy having swiftly swiped his credit card as they had walked past him in the streets, Remy could've sworn he had seen a man he recognized staring at them from across the street, but when he turned for a better look, the man was gone. Remy had shrugged it off as paranoia, wanting only to make Anna smile as they continued on their way, Remy holding Anna close to him as he always had a tendency to do, his arm around her waist, but the feeling of being watched persisted. Remy didn't want to worry Anna and was almost relieved when she asked to go back to the motel, softly complaining that her legs were so tired that she could barely stand.

Hoping he was just overreacting, Remy watched the door of their room. He never had the heart to wake Anna when she was able to sleep peacefully. The thought quickly faded though, as he felt Anna's body shift, her muscles tensing and her hands beginning to tremble. A soft whimper escaped her throat and Remy knew that her peaceful sleep was now over, whatever dreams she may have been having now shifting to the unending nightmares that seemed to plague her. He wasn't entirely sure what happened when she slept, as she would never talk about it after waking, he just knew it wasn't pleasant whatever it was.

"Anna?" Remy squeezed her shoulder "Anna, time ta wake up, non?"

It happened in a heartbeat, Anna was awake and on her knees, her gloved hand around Remy's throat, pushing him into the wall, her nose barely an inch away from his as she glared at him with eyes not her own color, but instead an amber. She bared fangs that never seemed to go away in a nasty snarl and Creed's voice spat out at him.

"Feel like dancin' today Cajun?"

Remy only glared into the insane eyes, her unlikely strength crushing his windpipe slowly.

"Ann…a…" Remy managed to choke out harshly, "you're…hurtin' Remy…petite. Ya got ta…snap outta it…"

Anna blinked once, twice, three times before the green that were her own eyes returned and it was she who was staring at Remy, her grip on his throat loosening drastically as Creed's strength left her. Remy slowly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, placing it on his thigh. He didn't break away from her gaze as she stared at him, seemingly stunned by her actions, though Remy was used to it. He figured Creed's personality would never leave her completely, usually surfacing when she was at her most vulnerable, when she slept. Sometimes she attacked him, sometimes she didn't. The worst was when she would look up and not recognize the young man before her in her confusion, Remy holding his breath until the flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes and he could breath again, relieved that she hadn't forgotten him after all.

As they stared at each other though, this thought was far from his mind. Instead his thoughts traveled from her magnificent emerald eyes that darted feverishly back and forth, to her full lips, only inches away from his own. He could feel her warm breath on his face as she breathed heavily, trying to remember what had just happened. His body stiffened with the intensity and he prayed Anna didn't notice. He wanted to kiss her. To hold her in his arms and feel her warm body against his. He wanted to show her that not everyone was like Creed, that he would keep her safe and love her. To hell if she hurt him, it was worth the risk, to touch her, just this once.

But as Remy leaned forward his lips only a whisper from Anna's own, the spell between them was broken as Anna's eyes widened and she jerked backwards, finally realizing what had happened. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh gawd, Remy…Ah…Ah'm so sorry." Anna brought one hand up to her mouth, the other still on Remy's thigh, but before she could move it he grabbed it and pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't want to look into her eyes, ashamed of what he just tried only seconds before, because even though he didn't care what happened to him, he had put no thought into how it might damage Anna, having his memories in her head, his pain and self loathing for her to feel as her own, all for a moment of selfishness. He didn't know very much about Anna, she rarely spoke about anything, but he knew how he felt for her, had known for a long time now, and he didn't want to move so fast that he pushed her away, or worse, hurt her. If he couldn't touch her that was fine, he was happy to just hold her to him and whisper softly to her.

"Shhh. S'okay mon Coeur. Not ya fault. It wasn't you."

Remy heard the creak of the floorboards and cursed himself for taking his eyes off the door, but he wasn't fast enough. In an instant they were jarred apart, and Remy could only watch as Anna was pulled to her feet, a knife held skillfully at her throat, her assailant's free arm wrapping around her, pinning both her arms to her sides. Anna's eyes lit up with terror and she looked ready to scream, but Remy held his finger to his lips, commanding her to stay silent. She obeyed, carefully swallowing the sound that threatened to pass through her lips only seconds before.

Standing slowly, not taking his eyes off of Anna's in a pitiful hope that it just might reassure her that the sharp blade wasn't going to hurt her, Remy was accosted by another person in the room. They were quiet, trained to not be seen and be quick, getting in and out of their jobs with practiced ease. The man holding Remy's arms behind him leaned in close to Remy and whispered into his ear silkily.

"Nice fille ya got dere Rem, maybe after we done wit ya, we 'ave some fun wit her." Remy gritted his teeth. He could almost feel the twisted grin on his cousin's slimy face and was glad Anna couldn't hear how Emil was speaking about her. Anger seeped through Remy's body and he could feel the energy flowing through his fingertips into the silk shirt his cousin wore. Remy let a tiny smirk grace his lips as he shifted his gaze to Emil.

"Feelin' a little warm out all of a sudden, non?"

Before Emil could react, Remy's attention shifted back to Anna as her sharp gasp rang across the room, the cold edge of the knife now touching her throat.

"Assez! Oubliez-vous que je tiens dans mes bras Remy?" (Enough! Do you forget what I hold in my arms Remy?)

Remy only glared defiantly at the man holding Anna. When Remy didn't respond the man put a little extra pressure to the blade, the sharp edge cutting into her soft flesh with little resistance, a single drop of blood escaping down her neck. Anna whimpered softly, still obeying Remy and trying not to make a sound.

"Ya gonna knock it off now Remy?" Anna's captor grinned smugly, knowing he had backed his adoptive brother into a tight corner.

"Oui." Remy hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't take his eyes off Henri as he took the energy back into his body, he could feel Emil relaxing slightly behind him.

"Dere's a good boy. Now all we want is ta have a nice lil talk wit ya, sound fair?" Henri smiled sweetly even though a small glint of craziness remained in his eyes.

"Seems ta moi it be fairer if ya let de fille go, non?" Remy spoke smoothly, not letting the fear he felt inside show on the outside, his brother was crazy enough to hurt Anna without so much as a second thought and he couldn't let that happen. Henri only laughed at the suggestion.

"An' lose my barginin' chip? Non, sorry frère, don' t'ink so." Henri tightened his grasp on Anna, her eyes widening as his hand roughly grazed her breast. Remy watched as the terror that had filled her eyes was replaced by a rage he had never seen before and he could have sworn that her eyes flashed from green to amber for a split second. Her left hand suddenly became very fidgety. Henri took no notice, thinking the girl was only struggling in a sad attempt at freedom, but as Henri spoke Remy watched out of the corner of his eye as the glove on Anna's hand slowly, bit by bit, worked it's way off her hand.

"Our pere, he sent me after ya Remy, said ya no good. A traitor. Bella's kin, dey after ya too, wan ya dead fo lyin' ta dem. Marius gave pere a choice, he kill de t'ieves off one by one, or dey could unite the guilds, but pere, he'd hav ta prove his loyalty…Marius agree ta a union when pere bring him ya head. We here ta collect that fo him." Henri smirked, happy to finally get his revenge on the brat that outshined him in every way growing up, his father treating Remy better than his own flesh and blood.

"Can' let ya do dat, mon frère." Remy needed to keep Henri focused on him and not on the girl in his arms, her small hand almost free of the leather glove she wore for her own protection, as well as those around her.

"Made a promise ta de fille, Remy plans on keepin' it." Remy could feel the energy building up again.

"And how ya gon stop us?" The glove fell to the floor unnoticed, now to get Henri close enough to Anna so she could touch him.

"Dat's somet'ing ya have ta ask ma chere." Remy grinned lopsidedly. "But ya got ta lean in real close, she be kinda shy, dat one."

Henri leaned forward, refusing to take his eyes off Remy. Henri was always too cocky for his own good and Remy knew it, he figured it was a family trait. Henri peered over Anna's shoulder, his lips next to her ear.

"And jus' how he gon stop us, petite?"

Anna tipped her head forward; Remy could no longer see her eyes, the white locks covering them. She smiled wickedly, flashing her sharp fangs dangerously. She mumbled so softly Remy couldn't hear her. Henri leaned in closer, taking his eyes off Remy and loosening his grip on Anna's arm, confident that she wouldn't be able to get the upper hand on him.

Emil became uneasy. Remy was manipulative and he could tell Remy was purposely leaving something out.

"Somet'ing not right wit her Henri…" Emil said nervously. Henri only glared at him before he returned his focus to Anna.

"What was dat petite?"

Anna let out a low growl and Emil yelped as Remy again charged his silk shirt, causing Henri to look up, giving Anna the opportunity to swing her hand up and push her fingertips into his cheek. The knife dropped as Henri stood dazed, suddenly so tired, his mind going blank as Anna's power began to drain him. She broke away from Henri and turned to face him, her breathing heavy. Remy watched as a clawed finger traced where the thin line of red must have been and she lifted it to her mouth, most likely tasting it.

"Mon Dieu! Henri! What de fuck did de fille do ta ya?!" Emil was starting to become hysterical. He needed a leader and Henri wasn't currently in the right state of mind. Anna looked over her shoulder at him and Remy saw the amber eyes that matched the sadistic grin on her face. Remy had to act fast before the Creed side of her did something she'd regret.

"Anna duck!" Remy yelled as she turned back to Henri, who was still standing there like a moron. She obeyed as Remy launched Emil into the air over his head, sending him flying into Henri. They both toppled to the floor as the silk shirt exploded, knocking Emil out and, Remy hoped, badly burning him.

As Anna stood back up, Remy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He looked deep into her eyes, searching, as he had done many times before.

"Anna? Ya have ta make your way back ta me, ya hear?" Anna blinked and smiled stupidly, her eyes changing to a deep brown.

"Remy? I'm de favorite now, ya hear? Our pere, he hates ya now an' loves me. No more livin' in ya shadow. No more wishin' ya would die, cause now ya have ta." It was Henri speaking now, Remy shook Anna in frustration. They didn't have time for this, they had to leave before Henri and Emil woke up.

"Dammit Anna! Fight dem, ya gotta fight dem, ya hear? Anna!"

Anna frowned and closed her eyes.

"Remy? What's happenin'? How'd Ah get here? We were on the floor and then someone grabbed meh…he had a knife…" Anna opened her eyes and tears threatened to spill. Remy wanted so much to comfort her, but they had to leave.

"No time fo dat now petite. We got ta go. Remy will explain everyt'ing later."

xXx

Later came about 500 miles down the road 6 hours later. Remy had grabbed the keys off his brother's unconscious body and found his baby out front; a dark blue 1957 Harley-Davidson Sportster. After he had secured their two bags that seemed to hold both their lives within them, Remy climbed on and told Anna to get on behind him. Even with the fear and panic that was pulsing through him, for he knew that if the thieves guild was here looking for him, the assassins wouldn't be far behind, he still couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Anna's body pressed tight against his back and her arms wrapped around his waist. When he had started the Harley up, he could feel Anna's body shudder as she pressed her forehead to his back shoulder, he imagined she had shut her eyes tightly and furrowed her brow in the tight frown that would grace her face when she felt something she didn't quite like. It made him smile and put his heart slightly at ease knowing he had at least one small consistency in his life now.

They stopped only once during their 6 hour ride, at a seedy backwoods pub somewhere between Memphis and Knoxville. Remy had been weaving through the back roads, making sure he wasn't being followed, every time he thought about stopping he would envision the knife his brother held at Anna's throat and he would just keep going. Finally he decided that they would have to ditch the '57 Harley for something a little less conspicuous. While Anna went to the washroom Remy had convinced a burly biker to make a trade, the classic for a beat up newer model. The man thought Remy was crazy, but wasn't going to pass up such a beautiful bike, even if he suspected it was more than likely stolen.

Remy and Anna ended up in Knoxville 3 hours later. Remy knew they had to be careful as the sun set and he was thankful that he remembered his sunglasses. He had only seen one so far, but the sentinel still made him uneasy, the ground shaking as its engines propelled it overhead. They quickly checked into a small motel under a fake name. Remy positioned himself at the window, ready to be on watch and told Anna to go ahead and get some rest. She fell on the bed, but did not climb under the covers; instead she opened her bag and took out a loose long sleeved pink pajama top and bottoms of the same color. She begun undressing, knowing Remy would respect her privacy as he always had in the small rooms they shared since she had first met him.

Staring out the window, Remy's thoughts became almost overwhelming. The guilds were out for his blood. His own family was ready to cut him out of their miserable lives without as much as a second thought. Though would he have expected any different from the man who he had once called his father? Maybe at one time, but not after the last job he had pulled. It was disgusting that anyone could just accept such a thing, not even care about so many innocent lives as long as the price was right. His father had no soul and he had used Remy to prove that once and for all.

"Ya pere isn't a very good man, is he?"

Remy looked up, startled, his train of thought broken as his eyes met Anna's naked back. It was so smooth and soft looking, Remy wished he could trace his finger down her spine and see if she shivered. Anna looked over her shoulder at him causing them both to blush and look away. Anna quickly pulled her shirt over her head and didn't look up. They were both silent for a moment.

"Oui." Remy said it more to break the silence then to answer Anna's question.

"Oui?" Anna turned around on the bed and looked up at him curiously.

"Oui, mon pere not a very good person, probably never was." Remy raked his hand through his hair before meeting Anna's eyes again; it was uncanny that she would ask such a thing right at the moment his mind was reeling with the same thoughts.

"Neither is mine." Anna looked down quickly and Remy raised an eyebrow. It was a bit surprising, she hadn't really said anything about her parents or family before this, nor had her tone ever been so serious. Most of the time she just seemed too shy to form any real thoughts or sentences.

"Ah mean, he neva hit meh or anythang, not like yoah pere did ta ya an' Henri, but he neva really even acknowledged meh, ya know?" she looked up again and her green eyes shone with unshed tears. "He just let mah momma die. If he had just gotten a doctor or somethin she probably woulda been fine. Not that she cared much for meh or anythang, but she was betta than him." Her shoulders slumped as she sighed "Ah was just an annoying accident that got in the way o' their fun."

Remy walked to the bed and sat beside her. He knew the feeling of abandonment, he had been abandoned in the hospital after he was born, then taken and left with Jean Luc as part of some twisted prophesy, but he was also somewhat confused by Anna's words. He put his arm around Anna's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I thought Creed killed ya momma petite?" Remy asked it quietly, hoping not to upset Anna. It surprised him to have her opening up like this and he didn't want her to stop, loving the sound of her soft southern drawl.

"Well, yea, and no. Raven ain't mah real momma, Ah ran away afta mah real momma died, Raven found meh and told meh that her friend had sent her for meh. That Ah was very important, part of some destiny, not sure what ta tell the truth, but Raven saved meh from starvin' so Ah couldn't complain. She kept meh in the dark about lotsa things though. She home schooled meh and taught meh lots, but Ah never knew what was happenin' in the world outside our little apartment. Didn't even know what a mutant was till ya showed meh." Anna frowned, trying to think of the reasons her foster mother would keep so much from her, but Remy knew. The one reason most people withheld information was to have some form of control. Remy figured that, even if Raven hadn't used Anna for anything at that moment, if she had any idea of how Anna's mutation was going to work, she was probably just waiting for it to manifest and once that happened she would need a way to control and manipulate the girl, if she thought that she was the only one of her kind, she would have to put all her faith in Raven to help her deal with it. No wonder she seemed so immature, being sheltered for the last few years; right when she should have been maturing and exploring her emotions, instincts and needs.

There was a sudden rumbling that echoed from outside the building; causing the walls to vibrate and the floor to shake. Remy stood up and went to check outside.

"Was that one of them?" Anna asked nervously as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging herself.

Remy nodded quietly as he leaned against the window sill, watching as the sentinel scanned the streets below for anyone out after curfew. He sighed, hating the damn things. Anna came up beside him suddenly and looked out at the robot hovering in the air, she gasped.

"Gawd, it's huge."

Remy only nodded again and turned his head to her. He doubted she knew, but he thought he'd ask anyways.

"Remy curious petite, how come ya weren't tested when ya was born, for the mutant gene?"

Anna's eyes stayed glued on the robot, it took her a moment to answer.

"Ah wasn't born in a hospital Remy. My parents founded a hippy commune out in the woods somewhere so they could be away from 'big brother' and find some stupid realm that they thought they could reach by doin' a buncha drugs an' drinkin' a lot. They didn't believe in anything run by the government." Remy didn't miss the spiteful tone to her voice, he expected her to go on, instead she looked at up at him, her green meeting his red.

"What about ya'll? How come ya neva got registered?"

Remy raked his hand through his hair once more and chuckled.

"De guild ain't exactly known by de gov'ment, far as dey know none o' us exist. Far as I know, my maman, she abandoned me at de hospital because of my devil eyes, then I was taken before I was tested, not dat I needed ta be."

"Guess we were both lucky that way." Anna said softly before moving her gaze back to the window.

"Guess so petite."

There was another awkward moment of silence between them before Anna looked back up at Remy.

"Ah like yoah eyes." Anna smiled as she said this, showing that childlike innocence yet again. Remy just stared at her.

"You jus' sayin' dat petite…" Remy started slowly, but faltered, not sure where to go with it. People commented on his eyes, but never before had anyone said they liked his eyes, not even Bella. Anna shook her head forcefully.

"Nope, Ah like looking into them, it's like they burn into yoah soul." Anna blushed, but didn't look away as Remy found himself snaking his arms around her waist.

"Ya too beautiful fo' words, mon chere." Remy smiled and pulled her close to him. Holding her he began stroking her hair absently. It was a few minutes later that Anna spoke up again.

"Ah wish Ah could touch ya Remy." Anna mumbled it into his shirt. It took a second for Remy to realize she was drifting to sleep right there in his arms and probably didn't even realize she had said it out loud. He quickly lifted her and carried her to the bed, tucking her in and watching her with a sad smile on his lips.

"Me too mon ange. Me too." (my angel)

xXx

"It must be my lucky night tonight darlin'."

Remy's head snapped up as Creed's deep voice filled the room. His eyes fell on Anna, who stirred in her sleep, talking aloud.

"The Cajun an' I, we've met before. Not sure what his sorry butt is doin' up here, but I ain't complainin'. Two birds, one stone and a treat in between."

Remy stood up slowly from his position against the wall by the window and walked to the bed, knowing where the one sided conversation was going.

"Anna?"

"Ya ain't gonna be needin' these…"

"Anna." Remy said it a little firmer this time.

"Will ya scream fer me…"

Remy reached down, one hand grabbing her shoulder, the other ready to cover her mouth.

"How loud can ya scream frail?!"

Remy shook her and before she could scream he clamped his gloved palm over her mouth, muffling the sound that tried to escape. Anna looked up at Remy with panic in her eyes as he gently removed his hand. Before Remy could move Anna threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist, the only thing she could reach from her position on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Ah'm afraid Remy…" Anna began slowly.

"'fraid of what, petite?" Remy asked as Anna moved away from him, making room for beside her on the bed.

"He ain't gonna stop. He may have lost our scents in the rain that night, but he'll find them again and when he does he'll hunt meh down. He ain't concerned about ya'll, but meh…Ah hurt him, Ah hurt him bad, an' he's gonna make meh pay." Anna stared down at her hands in disbelief, as if something wasn't right with them. Remy stayed quiet as she turned them over, never taking her eyes off them.

"He broke them ya know? Mah wrists. They were fine when we got to the inn, but he broke them and Ah screamed an' screamed. An'…he…he liked it, oh gawd…" She collapsed against Remy's chest and hot tears slid down Anna's face as she remembered the ordeal involving Victor Creed. Remy wrapped his arms around her body that convulsed with violent sobs.

"Shhh petite, it's over. We a long way away from Creed. He won't be finding us anytime soon, an' if he ever does, I'll protect ya. Remy won't let him hurt ya ever again."

Remy leaned down to kiss the top of Anna's hair, but was pushed away violently. Shocked he looked up into angry green eyes that shot daggers at him, Anna's small mouth set in a straight line.

"Ya can't protect me from mahself can ya?!" Anna was angry, Remy had never seen her in such a way without Creed provoking her, but as Remy stared into her eyes, he knew this was all her. She jumped out of the bed and paced back and forth a few times before stopping and staring at him again.

"How can ya protect meh from him when he won't leave meh alone?!" her hands flew into the air waiting for Remy to answer the question.

"Pardon moi, petite, but he hasn't been near ya since the night…" Remy began to answer stupidly, but realized his mistake halfway through his sentence.

"Don't ya get it? He's in here!" Anna jabbed at her temple with force, "With meh. He won't go away. Ya'll have faded, even Henri has faded. But Creed, Victor, he didn't realize what was happening, his body held on, until it was too late. Ah nearly killed him. By all rights he should be dead, but his healing powers kept him alive, Ah know it. Ah can feel him sometimes, out there…" she pointed towards the window for a split second before going on.

"He taunts meh, tells meh that all Ah am is a toy ta be used and abused and thrown away whenever Ah'm tired off. He tells meh Raven was gonna do that ta meh, and he woulda, and that ya'll will tire of meh eventually and leave me." Anna's voice slipped at those last few words and her tone softened; the anger that was boiling within her now replaced by fear. Remy, who could only stare up until this point, swiftly stood up and stepped over to Anna, pulling her into his embrace.

"Remy ain't gonna leave ya anywhere petite." It was Remy's turn to darken his tone, anger, not at Anna, but at Creed's harsh words, affecting his mood, "Ya not a toy, ya not trash. Ya beautiful and…" Remy took a deep breath and held Anna at arms length so he could look into her eyes.

"And I love ya."

Anna's eyes were watery; tears threatening to fall once more, her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Ah…love ya too Remy."

Remy pulled her back to him once more, squeezing her. His own tears threatening to fall at the sheer joy and hopelessness he felt in that moment, but it was quickly interrupted by Anna's small voice arising from his chest.

"He keeps showing meh what he's gonna do ta meh Remy, when he finds meh. Ah'm so afraid. It's getting' so hard ta keep him locked away. What if he takes control? When Ah go ta sleep, he makes meh watch it all over again…makes meh scream…an'…an' Ah like it. Ta hear mahself scream, ta see the blood and smell the fear. It makes meh sick, but Ah get so excited. It's getting harder an' harder ta fight him off." Anna's fingers furled into Remy's shirt as if she was holding on to dear life.

The thought came to Remy in an instant.

"Chere, do ya understand how ya powers work?" It was a strange question; Anna pulled away and stared at Remy for a moment, unsure of what he was asking.

"Like when ya take dose memories, are ya able ta select what ya take or do ya get random thoughts?" Remy continued quietly. An idea was forming in his head, but it all depended on the fact that Anna would not be able to find his darkest memories; he would never be able to face her again if she knew of his secrets, his shame.

Anna furrowed her brow in thought as she stepped to the bed and slowly sat down. Finally she shook her head slowly.

"Nah, neither Ah think. When ya touched meh, Ah only felt concern, but the contact was so short, everything was blurry. When Ah touched Henri Ah think Ah only took what he was thinking about at that moment. Ah guess Ah just take what's in the front of the mind at the moment." Anna looked down quickly.

"Remy, ya'll are in danger, just like meh." Anna looked up at Remy as he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's all kinda blurry now, but the assassins are afta ya. Huntin' ya, just like Creed's huntin' meh. You're pere sold ya out. Told them that ya lied about being a mutant ta thieves as well as the assassins. They all think ya know too much. That ya'll are too much of a liability and ya betrayed their trust. Ah don't know who these people are, but Henri was afraid of them, so afraid that he wouldn't return home unless he had finished his job."

Remy sighed and looked down. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Shoulda figured as much." Remy looked back up and forced a smile at Anna, "Let's not worry 'bout dat right now petite. Dey don't know where we be, an' your problem is much worse. Remy was wonderin'…what if he was in dere wit ya? Ta protect ya from Creed?" Anna's eyes crossed as they followed Remy's gloved finger as he placed it upon the middle of her forehead. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was saying and she looked back to him.

"Are ya sure?" Anna whispered.

"If it make you safe, den oui." Remy nodded and began to remove his glove.

"No." Anna stood to stop Remy, placing her hands on his glove.

Remy looked up, slightly confused.

"Ah mean…" Anna blushed and looked away, her words coming out in an almost incoherent way, "Ah've never been kissed before, Ah was just wonderin'…if maybe…that is if ya'll are okay with it…if we could…"

Anna was cut off by Remy's warm lips upon hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and her whole body tensed, but as he slid his arms around her, Anna relaxed and her eyelids lowered as Remy deepened the kiss. He could feel the pull, the strange sensation of his memories being taken from him, but he pushed the pain aside.

Remy focused his thoughts on anything that had ever made him happy. The bayou back home, the tire swing in the back yard, tante Mattie comforting him when he was sick, his first kiss, the thrill of the first job he ever pulled, everything and anything he could think of. Soon though, all those thoughts were wiped from his mind as he focused on his lips on Anna's and how right it felt, how he wanted more, even if it did kill him, but he didn't want to die; who would protect Anna then?

As Remy's mind became more and more panicked and his memories began going blank as he fought to hold on to his thoughts, he found himself growing weak. With the last bit of strength he felt he had left, he pried himself from Anna; pushing her with such force that she was tossed backwards onto the bed as his legs finally gave out.

Remy's last thoughts were of Anna and how soft her lips had felt against his own before collapsing to the floor.

xXx


	4. Strange Dreams & Old Lovers

Hey everyone, once again sorry for the delay and thanks for all the awesome comments! They really keep me going. I've been busy with that pesky little thing called reality and it tends to suck, throw in all the new ideas that keep popping into my head for short stories involving my two favorite love birds and the fact that I have never been able to finish a story in the history of me, you get a very long wait. But I will complete this story, because if I don't I don't get to start my next story since I refuse to start a new one until this one is done.

…

Anywho, here it is, chapter 4. Not sure I like this one as much as the previous chapters, lots of fluff and some fighting, but hopefully it's ok and it gets me to where I want to take this…I'd also like to mention here that although you all know I own nothing that has any connection with the Marvel universe, you may not know that I do not own Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. Just thought I'd throw that in here incase anyone noticed I toyed with the lyrics...

Chapter 4: Strange Dreams and Old Lovers

_He could see her, but he couldn't reach her. She was so far away and everything was so fuzzy. Except for her eyes. He could see those shining emeralds so clearly, and they shone with fear, pure fear. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to reach out to her, grab her, bring her to him and make the fear go away, but he couldn't. All he could do is watch; watch as she searched, but no one would listen. No one else cared._

_He wanted to yell, but no sound passed his lips. She was so scared and all he could do is watch because no one gave a crap about him, and he didn't blame them. What had he done, other than hurt everyone around him, but because of it Anna could not find him. She was left alone and scared in a world that she didn't quite understand._

_Suddenly he was falling. Falling, falling, falling-_

Remy's eyes snapped open. It was bright and he was sore, he didn't want to move. He closed his eyes to block out the light and frowned. The dream had shaken him to his core and he wasn't sure exactly what it meant. Slowly he reopened his eyes, letting the ceiling fixtures come into focus.

"Glad ta see ya back with the livin'."

The soft southern drawl floated from the other side of the room, causing Remy to sit up and scan the small space. Immediately he regretted moving so quickly, his stiff muscles aching with the effort. He lowered himself to his elbows and settled his eyes on Anna. Almost immediately he could tell something was different about her, even if she wouldn't turn to face him. She sat on the widow sill, one leg bent into her body, the other left hanging off the side of the small ledge. She rested her chin on her knee, the hand nearest the window gripping her shin tightly, the other arm hanging freely, a playing card slipped snug between her fore and middle fingers, the gloves she normally wore now missing.

"Ya were real fidgety there the last few moments. Bad dream?"

Remy arched his eyebrow in question, but it was wasted on Anna, her attention still drawn out the window. Her tone was soft, concerned, but distracted. The silence between them was interrupted by the soft clicking the card in her hand made as she began to expertly twist it from finger to finger and back again. Remy recognized the habit, it was a nervous twitch he had developed while waiting during the final steps in a job. Anna was worried about something.

"Dreamt I was missin'. You were so scared…" Remy said it quietly, not taking his eyes off Anna's soft form in the window. He didn't want to think about the sickly feeling the dream had given him or the fact that it was having such an effect on him, all he wanted was to see Anna's smiling face, but she wouldn't face him, wouldn't stop fidgeting with that card.

"What be so interestin' out dere petite?" Remy craned his neck as if he could somehow see what was out there.

"Yah're ex-fiancée."

"Belle?" Anna's answer took Remy by surprise, when it had sunk in he threw the blanket from his body and swung his legs off the bed, ready to make his way to the window to check if Belladonna was truly standing outside. However; before Remy could stand, Anna lifted the hand with the card up slightly, her palm facing him, indicating that she wanted him to stay where he was.

"What be goin' on petite?" Remy was visibly agitated, he didn't like the fact that his ex-girlfriend was outside and could see Anna through the window. It was never a good idea to be in open view of Belladonna, especially if she was out to kill one of you, and if what Anna had told him before was correct and both guilds were out for his head, then she was probably here to kill him. "How long has Remy been out fo'?"

"Not entirely sure what's goin' on sugah, but ya'll have been out for 3 days." Remy was once again forced to raise an eyebrow in question, terms of endearment were definitely a new thing from Anna, not to mention the way she was controlling the situation, this wasn't the scared little girl he was used to; perhaps his personality was still having an effect on her. She continued in a strangely controlled voice, probably trying to show no emotion to the girl outside.

"She's been out there for a day and a half now. Ah think she's tryin' ta figure out if ya'll are actually up here with meh, but she hasn't made any moves yet. Ah haven't taken mah eyes offa her in just as long. Don't trust her, ya'll told meh not ta."

Anna paused for a moment, letting Remy take in what she just said. He just stared at her. His plan had seemingly worked; he could help her without actually being there. Anna seemed so strong at that moment, but he knew, he could feel it, the fear that was eating at her. Her false bravado was his doing: his voice inside her head; keeping her calm, telling her what she needed to do. His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke again.

"Are ya'll ok? Can Ah leave this window sill?" Anna's voice was beginning to lose some of its control, her emotions beginning to expose themselves.

"Oui, but Remy really, really need ta use de facilities before ya move. T'ink ya could hold on a few more minutes?"

"Oui." Anna answered, still not betraying any emotions that she may be feeling to Belladonna below.

When he stepped out of the washroom, Anna had slipped off the window sill and was stretching, standing on her tip toes, her arms above her head; the card still tucked between her fingers. She wore a snug, low cut green tank top that matched her eyes and straight cut blue jeans, her feet and hands bare. Remy hadn't seen her wearing so little clothing since the attack, it was somewhat refreshing.

The sunlight from the dirty window cast a soft glow around her figure and, as he leaned against the doorframe, his lopsided grin gracing his lips, he couldn't help but stare.

Anna seemed to have more confidence, her demeanor changed drastically from the hurt girl she had been up until a few days ago. He couldn't help but wonder how much of that was his doing, knowing full well that a girl who stole memories and personalities could never really be herself.

"Finally comin' outta ya shell a bit chere?"

Anna jumped at his voice, unaware that he had been standing there staring. She only blushed and smiled shyly before walking over to the night table. She tucked the card she had been holding beneath her shirt and into her bra without a word and began pulling on her leather gloves. Remy looked at her strangely, slightly confused by why she had taken the card, but before he could question the strange act, Anna spoke up.

"She left. A couple of guys walked out and tried ta talk ta her and she disappeared right quick."

"She'll be back."

Anna only nodded absently as she stared longingly at the bed, exhaustion finally catching up with her yet again. Remy frowned and walked up behind her. He wore the same clothing he had had on when he kissed Anna so he was well protected from any exposed skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Anna was so warm; Remy let his chin rest on the top of her head as he inhaled the flowery scent of her hair. They stayed that way for a moment: silently aware of the other's breathing and heart beat and nothing else.

Remy's thoughts began to wander as they stood there. He couldn't help but think that Anna might be safer if she were away from him, but he didn't want to lose her either. His arms tightened around her and she leaned father into him.

Finally Remy spoke softly.

"Guess it didn' work eh? Ya look pretty bagged petite, he still tormentin' ya?"

"Non." Anna shook her head as best she could under the weight of Remy's head. She twisted in his arms so she could look up at him, her beautiful smile lighting up her small, tired features.

"Ya'll helped meh lock him up in the back of mah mind. He hasn't said boo ta meh since ya kissed meh." Anna's smile faded into a frown. "But then stupid Bella showed up an' Ah couldn't risk takin' mah eyes offa her, so Ah haven't gotten much sleep…" Anna suddenly smiled again, "but that's ok, cause ya'll are ok. Ah was gettin' worried…"

A strange grin spread across Remy's face as he pushed all other thoughts out of his mind and he remembered the last few moments before he had passed out.

Anna had been so warm, her lips so soft, he loved how she had tasted, and how she made him feel.

He was happy. It had been a long time since he was truly happy and this girl that he had found on a whim was making him happy. He was so relieved to know she felt the same way about him that he did about her; the boundaries between them seemed to melt away and become forfeit. He looked down into Anna's eyes, he wanted to keep that smile on her face for just a little while longer.

"Ya trust me, petite?"

Anna looked a little nervous, but nodded silently. Remy scooped her up swiftly and threw her onto the bed in the middle of the room they were sharing.

Anna looked up panicked as Remy settled himself over her, his knees pinning her legs together, his hands pushing into the bed on either side of her face, but as she caught his eyes she found herself relaxing, and as she tried to get away, it wasn't out of fear, but out of a strange playfulness she hadn't felt since she was little and played with the other kids in the commune.

Remy's fingers poked and prodded Anna's sides with ease as he found all the spots that made her giggle uncontrollably, which made his grin widen. He didn't want it to stop, the soft sound of her laughter making him forget all their troubles. His only thoughts were of what was right below him and the beautiful smile that settled on her lips as she looked up at him. Belladonna might come back, but she might not, it didn't matter to Remy as long as Anna kept smiling.

Remy didn't know how or when it had happened, but it had happened so fast he hadn't seen it coming.

He loved Anna, something he had thought himself incapable of for the longest time, but here he was staring down upon the face of an angel. An angel he was unable to touch, but maybe that was for the best, for he never wanted to dirty her or take away that innocent part of her that he loved so much.

Remy had become so entranced in his thoughts that he was taken completely by surprise when Anna had somehow gotten the upper hand on him and flipped him over on the bed, her gloved fingers now searching his body for those sensitive spots that caused him to burst out laughing as she straddled his waist.

Their fight for dominance went on for several minutes until neither one could take anymore, exhausted and sore from so much laughter, Remy, who had regained the top position collapsed carefully on top of Anna before rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow, so that he could gaze into her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. He grinned his lopsided grin as he leaned in towards her, only stopping when his lips were centimeters away from hers. Anna nervously swallowed the lump that had formed rather quickly in her throat.

"Je vous aime Anna. Avec tout mon Coeur." (I love you Anna. With all my heart.)

"Ah know Remy. Ah love ya too…" Anna's words came out in a soft whisper, barely even heard by the young man beside her. He closed the gap between them for only a brief moment, his lips barely touching hers before they parted. It felt as though a butterfly had landed on his lips, the strange sensation lingering there even after he had pulled away.

Remy watched over Anna as she reluctantly closed her eyes and her breathing became the steady rhythmic breathing of a person falling into a deep sleep. A slight smile spread across her lips making her look like an angel at rest. He continued to watch her, not moving from her side as he played with a few strands of her hair. He was waiting. Waiting for her body to tense and her smile to turn into a frown as it normally did before she began to talk in her sleep, but it never came. Instead she turned over, her body facing his and she grabbed a handful of his shirt lightly as she curled into his arms with no indications of the usual nightmares that seemed to haunt her. She slept as any young girl should, peacefully dreaming. Remy wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively and buried his face in her hair.

Bella would be back, and if they were still there to greet her, she wouldn't let them walk away without a struggle. What bothered Remy was the fact that Marius had sent Belladonna after him. Somehow that didn't seem right, Marius would know better than to send someone who was emotionally invested in the situation. Something else was going on and Remy wanted to know what it was.

Somehow Remy knew he wouldn't have long to wait to find out.

xXx

The door opened so quietly, anyone else probably wouldn't have even heard it, but Remy had been awake and waiting; listening for any strange sounds. He did not move from his position on the bed, holding Anna, who slept on, to him tightly. He heard no footsteps, nor any sign of another person in the room, but he could feel her.

Belladonna stood over Remy; he could feel her scrutinizing gaze on his back as she looked both him and Anna over quickly. He didn't move; any sudden movements would mean instant death, Belladonna was hesitating for the moment, but if she felt any threat her hesitation would be over. That thought alone caused Remy to instinctively pull Anna closer to him, her soft murmured protest enough to cause Belladonna to stand straight up and walk around the bed to inspect Anna, but as she went to bend over Anna her ice blue eyes caught Remy's red on black ones as he pulled Anna as close as humanly possible to him. Belladonna's eyes narrowed to slits as she stood back, her jaw set stiffly, her lips curling into a snarl.

The movement had woken Anna, who began to panic at being in such a close proximity to another human being. She began to struggle, but stopped when Remy leaned forward and kissed her hair lightly, never taking his eyes off Belladonna, who watched his every movement with the curiosity of a cat watching a small bird flitting before it.

"Trust me petite." Remy whispered to Anna, who stopped her struggle and became still. She was suddenly aware of the eerie feeling of someone watching her and tried to turn her head in order to confirm that there was another person in the room with them, but Remy held her head in place against his chest.

Remy glared at Belladonna, but she didn't move or speak, making Remy impatience.

"What ya want chere?"

Belladonna's eyes flicked from Remy to Anna and back again. She opened her mouth to speak; Remy was barely able to hear the words escaping her lips.

"Why her?"

It was a simple question, but Remy was unsure of what she was asking about.

"Pardon?"

"Why her an' not me?" Belladonna stared at Anna in Remy's arms with a strange fascination that was beginning to unnerve him.

"Ya love her, really love her. I can tell. Why couldn't ya love me dat way? I don' care dat ya a mutant, I still loved ya anyways, but it never mattered ta ya. Ya used me; sneakin' inta my room at night, getting' what ya wanted an' leavin'. I t'ought dat if I let ya, den maybe ya see how much I loved ya an' den ya would know we were meant fo' each otha. But ya always went to de othas. I meant not'ing ta ya!"

Belladonna was getting upset, making Remy wish more then ever that him and Anna had left earlier. It seemed to him that everyone in the two guilds was going crazy.

In one swift move Belladonna lunged out at Anna, wrapping her slender fingers around Anna's long hair, and pulling her from Remy's grasp.

Anna screamed in pain as she was yanked from Remy's arms, her body making a sickening thud as she hit the wood floorboards below the bed.

Remy jumped up on the bed, a charged card glowing between his fingers. A line had been crossed in his mind and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Belladonna if it meant keeping Anna from harm. He glared down at the blonde girl before him, her hand still grasping Anna's hair. Anna was on her hands and knees, her arms shaking and her cheeks streaked with pain filled tears. She bit her lip and looked to the floor, unsure of what to do.

"What's so damned special about her?!" Belladonna demanded shrilly, lifting her arm so that Anna's head whipped up, new tears springing from beneath her closed lids.

"Belle, please chere, calm down," Remy let the card he held fizzle out and lifted his hands in front of his chest in a hope that she'd calm down seeing that he wouldn't attack, "ya can't marry me. De guilds want me dead. We're done."

Belladonna's eyes narrowed.

"Excuses. Ya makin' excuses." Belladonna pouted. "We could run. Dat's what ya doin' wit _her_. Why can't we run away?"

Remy just shook his head sadly, Belladonna was being desperate. She knew he didn't love her, but she wanted him to so badly it was pitiful. No one deserved that, Belladonna deserved love and affection from the person she was with, just like anyone else, but he couldn't give that to her.

"It's because of her, ain't it?" Belladonna's eyes widened as she let her grasp on Anna's hair go, Anna falling back to her hands and knees. Belladonna dropped to her knees behind Anna. She began talking to Anna as if Remy weren't there.

"I have ta get ridda ya girl. Ya understand don't ya? I love Remy, more den ya ever could. But he won't see dat 'til ya gone. Ya'd understand if ya loved him as much as I do…"

Remy wasn't sure where Belladonna had gotten the wire, but she swiftly brought it around Anna's neck.

"Tell 'im it's fo' de best girl. Tell 'im dat ya don't love 'im, not like I do."

Remy stood frozen for a second, then his fear slipped away and he charged up his playing card once again.

"Don't do dis Belle"

"Say it girl."

"No."

Both Remy and Belladonna looked at Anna, Remy was surprised, but Belladonna was angry, she pulled the wire tighter, forcing Anna to lean back into the blonde girl behind her.

"What was dat petite?" Belladonna asked through gritted teeth.

Anna looked up at Remy with tears in her eyes.

"Ah…Ah love Remy! An' Ah don't care if ya'll kill meh, Ah won't let him believe otherwise!" Anna's eyes closed, waiting for the wire to cut into her throat. Instead she heard the familiar whizzing of a card being thrown and landing on the floor beside the two girls.

The explosion made Belladonna jump, the wire, now forgotten, fell to the floor. Anna didn't wait, she jumped to her feet and ran to Remy, who wrapped his free arm around her as she hid like a shy little child would, trying to disappear into his side, his other hand holding another charged card incase Belladonna attacked.

Belladonna looked up at Remy, who instinctively shifted to shield Anna from Bella. She didn't bother to get up as tears began to form in her ice blue eyes and her lips trembled. She once again asked the question that had started the whole confrontation.

"Why her?"

Remy sighed and let the card fizzle out in his hand as he drew the energy back into his body. Belladonna remained on her hands and knees; defeated and pitiful. She may still have been dangerous, but Remy doubted she had the strength to try anything else; she wasn't there to kill him as he had once thought, but to try to win him back, but it wasn't going to work and she knew it now.

"Because she ain't a selfish, cold hearted femme. She couldn't kill anotha human bein' wit'out a second thought an' she don't change her mind when she bein' backed inta a corner. She's everyt'ing ya could never be Belle. I need her ta keep me honest an' she needs me ta protect her. Ya don't need anyone but ya self chere and dat be sad in a way." Remy watched as his ex-fiancée sunk to the floor sobbing, her head buried in her arms, before he turned and grabbed his and Anna's stuff.

Remy and Anna left and even though Remy never looked back as he usher Anna out with him, she couldn't help but chance a last glance at the broken girl shaking on the floor; Belle had tried to kill Anna, but somehow she still felt sorry for the girl who just wanted someone else to love her.

They walked in silence down to the motorcycle. Anna pulled on her green hoody and climbed onto the bike behind Remy.

"Where're we goin'?"

Remy leaned on the handlebars in thought. He was still shook up from the whole experience in the hotel room; he let out a deep sigh before responding.

"Not sure ange, but we gotta get outta de south, away from dese people. Dat sound ok?"

"As long as ya'll are with meh, it don't matter." Anna said softly as she wrapped her arms around Remy's waist and he started up the Harley. They sped down the highway as fast as the bike would take them in hopes of escaping the people he had once called family.

xXx


	5. Guilty Memories

What's this?! 2 updates in 1 week? What's going on?

...

Honestly I'm not sure what happened, I just started writing and couldn't stop. This chapter has some fighting, some blah, blah, blah and some sickly sweet fluff. Yay! The end of this chapter was really tricky; I spent a long time staring at it because the words didn't seem quite right. Hopefully everyone likes it.

Chapter 5: Guilty Memories

_There were loud noises, a strange ringing in his ears and…swearing? Yea. Swearing, and a lot of it. He could hear her calling his name in a hurried panic as his body seemed to vibrate violently and suddenly…_

SMACK!

Remy's eyes bulged out of their sockets as another string of curse words came from a voice he didn't recognize.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

Remy reached up and gingerly felt his now swelling cheek where the person standing over him had slapped him with enough force to wake him from his stupor. He looked up to see a tall blond boy kneeling before him, looking over his shoulder at whatever had knocked Remy and Anna from their bike. He saw Anna standing behind the kid, nervously scanning the sky. As Anna lowered her gaze her green eyes met with Remy's red ones. She fell to her knees as she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head hitting Remy's chest.

"Oh thank gawd!" Anna murmured against Remy's chest.

"When that thing sent ya flying an' ya hit that wall…wasn't sure ya'll were gonna get back up." The stranger said as he held out his hand to help Remy up. Remy grabbed it, pulling himself and Anna up awkwardly.

"Ah'm Sam. Me an'-" The blonde began to explain but was cut off as a high pitched scream echoed through the rubble of what had once been a building, causing all three to turn their heads in the direction it had come from. Anna's eyes became as big as saucers as Sam turned, yelling back to them.

"Jubilee! Ah left her out there when ya'll went flyin', we gotta go help her!" Suddenly Sam's body became engulfed in flames and he took to the sky. Remy and Anna followed on the ground, coming to a stop at a steep ledge of rubble, over which they could see one of the sentinels that patrolled the New York skyline slowly crushing a small Asian girl in its metallic grasp. Sam flew up to the sentinel but was smacked away with a giant, sending the blond southerner sailing into a wall, knocking him out of the air and to the ground.

Remy swore under his breath. He was becoming visibly agitated. They had been in New York for a total of five minutes and Remy had been cursing himself ever since. He had only wanted to pass through the city that had filled him with so many nightmares and much self loathing, but it had gotten bad there.

New York had become a warzone. Sentinels patrolled the skies, taking down mutants without any concern for human safety. Buildings were in shambles, people finding protection amongst the rubble. They had been attacked by one of the giant robots before they knew what was happening, only to be saved by a couple of mutants; Sam and the small Asian girl being crushed, who Remy guessed, was Jubilee.

"Ya gotta get ta Sam petite." Remy stated as he took out his deck of playing cards and charged three of them up.

Anna's head whipped around to stare at Remy dumbfounded, her eyes full of fear as she bit her lip.

"He's useless petite, but ya can use some of his powers an' wit' some luck maybe we can take this t'ing down. Trust me, I'll cover ya, won't let it hurt ya." Remy jumped from their cover, the three charged playing cards in his hand. He began tossing them with uncanny aim at the arm that was holding Jubilee, the explosions knocking the bolts out of the sentinel.

Anna took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, slipped off one of her gloves and made her way down the slope, sliding most of the way down. She was able to reach Sam without any opposition, the sentinel too distracted to detect her with Remy continuing his steady stream of cards that were slowly unhinging its arm.

A touch was all it took. Remy could see the glow as strange hot flames seemed to engulf Anna's body. She yanked the safety goggles from Sam's head and placed them over her eyes before she shot off into the sky and straight through the robots massive chest. She did this multiple times until the robot began to fall, no longer whole. Remy threw one last card, unhinging the arm that held Jubilee. It began a heavy descent to the ground, but Anna saw and shot through the giant fingers, emerging from the shrapnel with Jubilee safely tucked into her arms.

Anna's landing wasn't very graceful, the flames faded from her body and she skidded on the dirt, finally tumbling to a stop in a cloud of dust. The sentinel had fallen behind them, just missing Sam, sparks shooting in all directions from all the damage they had caused.

When Remy reached the three he went straight to Anna, who had curled up into the fetal position and was shaking. He tried to coax her up but she wouldn't respond. Anna began sobbing for a moment before finally sitting up and asking for him.

"R-Remy…"

Remy pulled her to him and her shaking began to become still. Jubilee held her head and sat up, groaning she looked to her rescuers.

"What's wrong with her?" the small Asian girl asked with concern and curiosity. Jubilee seemed un-phased by the fact that she'd almost been killed by the sentinel, as though it were just an every day occurrence to her.

"She just not sure who she be at de moment. She be fine soon 'nough." Remy answered softly, his eyes sad as he looked down at Anna, who was crying and clinging to him for dear life.

"Oh. Um ok…" Jubilee said kind of awkwardly, she stood up and dusted off her yellow trench coat and ran a small hand through her short, black hair before turning to see Sam on the ground behind them.

"Aw, shit Sam…" Jubilee swore as she bent down to take his pulse. She sighed with relief as she found it and turned her eyes to the ground in search of something she had dropped. She spotted her sunglasses a few feet away and bent down to grab them.

"You guys stayin' here, or do you want to come with us? We have a place…well our friends do anyways, where we try to help other mutants. You don't have to stay or anything, but it'll give you some protection until she gets herself…sorted out." Jubilee's eyes drifted to Anna's shaking form.

Remy didn't see much choice in the matter. They had stumbled into unfamiliar territory and their bike was trashed, not to mention if they stayed out in the open they would probably be dead by morning. They had lucked out taking down the sentinel, but their luck wouldn't last forever. Remy sighed; he wasn't fond of the idea of going somewhere with strangers, but what choice did he have?

"Oui. We go wit' ya. Merci."

Jubilee nodded quickly and threw her sunglasses on.

"Good, let's blow this popsicle stand and get Sammy boy some much needed medical attention. Might want to shield your eyes for this one." Jubilee threw her arms straight up in the air as colorful sparks of light shot from her fingers straight into the sky. She did this in a pattern that reminded Remy of Morse code and as she lowered her arms a strange bamfing sound suddenly echoed in the rubble and Remy's vision was clouded by a cloud of purple smoke that had a strange stench to it; causing everyone to start to cough.

"You rang, Liebchen?" a thick German accent asked with a playful tone. As the smoke cleared, Remy could see that the voice belonged to a furry blue man with a demon like tail and pointed ears. The newcomer smiled at Remy and Anna with a fanged grin and yellow cat like eyes that held no pupils. Somehow his eyes seemed familiar to Remy, though he wasn't sure from where. Anna, however, stared at the furry man as though in a trance. She whispered so softly only Remy could hear.

"Raven's eyes…"

Suddenly Anna grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly, the memory and her exhausted state enough for Creed to find a crack in the wall she had put up in her mind to block him out of her thoughts. She let out a low growl and Creed's voice slipped from her lips.

"She'll just toss ya away like she did her own brats, frail. Ya wanna know 'bout them? The first one was born human an' she couldn't take that, he was useless ta her, so she abandoned 'im in the woods fer the wolves ta finish off. The second one was definitely mutant, a demon child that blew her cover as some rich German heiress. Kinda ironic ain't it? She didn't want Graydon because he was human an' she didn't want the next one 'cause he was mutant. Want ta know what she did ta it? She was chased by the towns' people and in the confusion she morphed inta one of them and claimed ta have killed the mother an' was about ta dispose of the child. She threw 'im down a bloody cliff just ta save her own skin. Real motherly, dontcha think? Wonder what she had planned fer you. Though she failed at both attempts…wonder if she ever knew. My brood sought me out, asked me ta get rid of her, not sure how he survived, maybe he really does have some mutant in 'im after all. But the demon kid, I faced 'im once, knew he was hers almost immediately. Joined himself up with some over righteous do gooders."

Remy and Jubilee could only stare as Anna rambled on with thoughts that weren't her own, but the blue man had stepped forward, ready to speak, only to be silenced as Anna doubled over in what seemed to be pain and a new voice spoke with an accent not far off from her own.

"Why don' ya'll get yer cotton pickin' butt back where it belongs. Locked up behind that damned wall and leave her alone!"

"Sam?" Jubilee whispered with confusion. She looked from Anna to Sam and back again trying to figure out if the young southern boy had been talking or not.

Suddenly Anna's body lit up with the flames that had propelled her into the sky only minutes earlier, causing Remy to jump back slightly. They extinguished themselves just as fast and Anna's body went limp as she finally passed out from the strange episode.

"Mein Gott!" The German whispered. He took another step towards the couple still on the ground.

"How did she know…?" He tried to ask but was interrupted by Jubilee.

"Kurt! Later. Sam needs Henry now and we need to get outta here before more of the sentinels come. They're coming with us."

Kurt shook his head slightly and stood straight, regaining his composure.

"Right. Right. Sorry Liebchen. Let's get moving, Herr Scott is waiting for us." Kurt swiftly picked up his fallen friend and in a cloud of purple smoke was gone and back in almost an instant. He reached out into Remy's arms and lifted Anna from him carefully.

"I will get her to safety first mein Freund. Then I vill be back for you and Jubilee." Kurt explained at Remy's hesitation. Remy nodded reluctantly.

"Whatever ya do, don't touch her skin homme; don't let anyone touch the femme's skin." Remy warned.

Kurt nodded with understanding then in a BAMF he was gone again. Remy and Jubilee stood in silence, unsure of what to say to each other, but they didn't have to wait long for Kurt to return. He grabbed them both at the elbow and they all disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

The ride was a rough one that only took mere seconds, but Remy could have sworn he had seen the flames of hell before they arrived at their destination in yet another cloud of purple smoke.

As the smoke cleared and Remy looked around, his heart seemed to drop to the pit of his stomach. They were in the underground tunnels and sewers of New York. He recognized the place they were in and wished that he didn't. He knew these tunnels all by heart and that just made the guilt that swelled within him that much worse.

"Remy?" Anna's soft southern drawl came from the shadows where she must have positioned herself in order to keep the distance between her and the other people that had been waiting for them. She stood with her back to them, her arms wrapped around herself and her head tucked into her shoulder. The jump must have jostled her awake again.

"What happened Remy? Where are we? Who's Sam? Why's he in mah head?" Anna's tone was heartbreaking and it made Remy forget the sinking feeling in his soul for the moment. No one else spoke as Remy approached the strange girl that seemed so lost at that moment and pulled out a glove that matched the one on her hand.

"Shhh petite, Remy will explain later, fo' now we go an' get some rest. See what dis is all about." Remy whispered as he held out the glove to Anna.

"Oh." Anna looked surprised from her naked hand to the glove in Remy's hand. The realization that she must have absorbed Sam of her own free will seemed to show in her eyes as she pulled the glove onto her hand and Remy wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. The others took this as the signal that they could leave.

There were two new members to their little group. A tall man with brown hair and a strange looking visor that covered his eyes and a woman with fiery red hair. Sam was gone, probably taken ahead of them to be treated for any wounds. The man and woman took the lead with Jubilee close behind. Kurt walked beside Remy and Anna, unable to hide his curiosity, sneaking sidelong glances at Anna as if he wanted to ask her something but thinking better of it and looking ahead at the redhead in front of them. Remy knew the fuzzy German demon meant no harm but it was scaring Anna in her confused state, she seemed to be trying to disappear into Remy's worn duster in a sad attempt to get away from his prying eyes.

They all walked in silence through the winding tunnels and even though Remy knew that no one could read his thoughts due to the kinetic energy that surrounded his body, he couldn't help but be nervous about what would come next.

xXx

By the time they had gotten to the old abandon hospital, Remy and Anna had been somewhat filled in on where they were going and what these people were doing. The man with the visor was named Scott; he was a mutant who couldn't control the powerful laser beams that shot through his eyes, so he wore a visor that one of their colleagues had designed for him to keep the beams at bay. The redhead was Jean; she was a telekinetic and a telepath. They led a freedom force that they called the X-Men in honor of their fallen mentor: Charles Xavier. Most of them were unregistered mutants from other countries here to help move any mutants they could to safety with family or friends outside the U.S. They provided medical care and shelter to anyone in need and went on small missions whenever they could. Before the war had begun they had resided in private boarding school, that was, in reality, a secret training ground for mutants to learn to control their powers. Xavier funded it and had many friends in high places that helped them along. After Xavier had been assassinated, they knew they couldn't keep their cover at the school and had opted to go into hiding beneath the city, using the hospital as their base. They knew about the massacre that had happened at the hospital, they had even tried to help, losing some of their friends in the battle; it was a tribute to those friends that fought to save the lives of the poor children that were being treated there.

The whole situation made Remy uncomfortable and he seemed to walk slower and slower the closer they got to the entrance to the old ruined hospital, but he said nothing, betraying none of his conflicting emotions. Anna however, was standing straighter and was a little more interested in her surroundings. She was just as silent as Remy, which seemed to unnerve Jean slightly, but even though she still clung to Remy, he caught Anna staring at Kurt and making no moves to hide it, whereas Kurt kept looking back and forth from Anna to Jean as if he was having a silent argument with one of them. At one point Kurt pouted in Jean's direction and lowered his head as if he had been reprimanded.

When they finally got to the hospital Remy found that his hands were cold and clammy as his nerves begun to get the best of him. They were led inside and Remy looked around in awe.

The small group had walked alone the whole way to the hospital, no other people passing them by in the tunnels, but upon entering the building from an underground stairwell they found that it was full of others. Mutants just like them, all busy with something or other. Jean departed from their company, as did Jubilee and Scott who had asked Kurt to show them to the med lab to check that they were uninjured, then to the dorms for the night.

Anna, though still visibly nervous, relaxed a bit now that no one was speaking directly to her, and stood from Remy's arm, choosing instead to take his hand in hers so that they could walk with less awkwardness. Kurt pointed out certain rooms to them; full of strange equipment and sometimes other mutants. Kurt explained that one room was where their hackers worked, getting into the government systems and taking out the names of registered mutants. Another room held a group of mutants all sitting as if they were meditating; Kurt told Remy and Anna that they were all telepaths that took shifts in order to keep their location invisible to the naked eye.

Remy was in awe of the sheer force that seemed to be held within the walls of the abandoned building, all unknown to the government and mutant hunting robots just outside.

When they stepped through the doors to the med lab they were greeted by the friendly smiling face of a big blue furry beast of a man hanging upside down from the ceiling. He was mixing something in some vials, but put it aside as the three entered.

"This is Henry McCoy." Kurt introduced them as the beast let go of the ceiling pipe and landed on his feet in front of them, causing Anna to shrink back against Remy.

"Call me Hank." The man said casually as he extended his hand to Anna.

Anna's eyes went wide and she shook her head before burying her face into Remy's shoulder. Hank arched an eyebrow at the girl who was definitely older than how she was acting. Remy smiled and took Hanks hand instead.

"Ya have ta excuse de femme. She was…attacked not too long ago, an' she still be getting' used ta de whole mutant thing…" Remy explained, though even he was a bit shocked, having become so used to how comfortable she was when they were alone, though she was probably still confused after her encounter with Sam.

"Ah, well that's quite alright." Hank smiled, he directed them to an examining table and went over Remy, making sure he hadn't been wounded and asking questions about his mutation.

"Seems ta create a bit of…a…" Remy suddenly stumbled on his words as the idea settled in his brain and he turned his attention to Anna, he swallowed and continued, not sharing his thoughts, "…force field around me when I concentrate on it…"

When Hank was done with Remy, he tried to check Anna over, but she refused to be touched and in the end Hank directed Remy on where to touch and check for any pain, not finding any major injuries, the two young mutants were allowed to leave the med lab.

As Remy and Anna were about to follow Kurt out of the lab, Hank asked one last question.

"How come neither of you are registered?"

"She be a hippy love chile, an' Remy be an orphaned t'ief. We be pretty lost in de system." Remy grinned as he grabbed Anna's hand and they followed Kurt out the door.

Kurt led them to one of the old wings, the hospital now becoming fairly quiet as it got later in the evening, where they came across Scott, who seemed to be waiting for them as he spoke with a tall African woman with striking white hair. The woman had the composure and grace of a goddess as she glided towards them and bowed in greeting.

"Hello. My name is Ororo." She said in a smooth, rich African voice that would have a calming effect on anyone, she looked at Anna with strange blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul.

"This is the men's dorm; Ororo will take Anna to the woman's dorm and get her settled in." Scott spoke up from behind Ororo, but Remy just shook his head.

"Non. We stay together." Remy said firmly, his eyes growing dark as he readied himself for an argument.

"That's hardly proper…" Scott began to counter only to have Ororo lift her hand to silence him.

"It is fine Scott, they are young, but the girl trusts this young man and only this young man. I have a feeling you'd have quite the fight just pulling them apart. Do you really feel like dealing with that at this hour and losing this girl's trust in us?" Ororo spoke with a simple matter of fact tone while smiling at Anna, who smiled back, something she rarely did with anyone but Remy.

"Thank ya 'Ro." Anna spoke softly, shocking everyone surrounding her except for Ororo. "Ah…Ah'm scared of strangers…"

"That is quite all right child. We all have our fears. I am afraid of the dark." Ororo smiled and stood straight, extending her arm towards the hall. "Please, follow me to your room. Kurt, could you have a cot and extra bedding brought up?"

Kurt nodded and in a cloud of purple smoke he was gone. Scott said his good nights to the three and departed down the quiet hallway. Anna and Remy then followed Ororo to an empty room. It didn't hold much more than a single hospital bed, a night table and a dim lamp, nor was it what Remy would call cozy with its cold tiled floor and sterile walls, but it was quiet and warm and safe from the sentinels that patrolled the skies of the city outside.

Ororo said good night and Kurt came up with the extra bed and blankets. He turned to leave, but hesitated at the door, turning back to look at Anna, who sat quietly on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Freundlien?" Kurt prodded hoping to get Anna's attention, and he did. Anna looked up at him, but spoke no words to acknowledge that she knew Kurt was speaking to her. Kurt cleared his throat nervously and continued.

"I apologize if I scare you, and I do not wish to be…nosey, but I must know…back when we were above ground you spoke of a woman who abandoned her children. Of a woman who threw her demon child down a cliff in Germany. You spoke of my mother, for that is how she ridded herself of me, but I was saved by the river and carried ashore where a farming couple found me and raised me. I must ask though, how do you know such a thing? Do you know my mother?"

Anna furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to remember speaking of what Kurt said. When she couldn't remember such a moment, she became pale, realizing it couldn't have been her who had spoken. She looked at Remy in shock and fear, knowing only one person who would know the information that Kurt was asking for.

Remy sighed and took her head to his chest, kissing her hair. He then took Kurt by the shoulder and led him into the empty hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"I apologize if I have upset her. It was not my intention. I only want to know who my mother is." Kurt looked away afraid that Remy was angry at him.

"Non. Not ya fault. But ya got ta understand, de femme, she don' remember sayin' anyt'ing because she didn't say it. De person speaking was someone she absorbed a while ago, an' he not be a good person, likes ta torment her." Remy explained. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder causing the blue man to look up.

"Remy t'ink he can help ya, but ya may not want ta hear what he has ta say."

Kurt nodded in understanding, but didn't stop Remy from continuing, hoping to finally find the woman who had abandoned him as a child.

"We both see it in ya eyes, mon ami. Anna's adoptive momma, she had eyes like yours. De monster who attacked Anna, he killed her momma, confirmed it up top I t'ink, that she be you're momma too. Her name was Raven Darkholme. She was a good momma ta Anna, but a man named Victor Creed killed her. I tried ta help, but I was too late." Remy dropped his hand from Kurt's shoulder and waited for Kurt to speak.

"Creed killed mein mother?" Kurt whispered, recognizing the name instantly, though Remy wasn't sure how.

"Oui." Remy nodded

"He hurt Anna too, didn't he? That is why she is so fragile?" Kurt asked, looking to the closed door.

"Oui." Remy nodded once more, a little more sadly this time.

"I understand, I thank you for telling me all this. I must go and think about all you have told me, let it sink in." Kurt turned to leave, but stopped and looked back to Remy.

"Remy, please tell her that when she is ready, I would like to get to know her, as mein…sister. I never had any siblings. I look forward to it." Then, with a BAMF, Kurt was gone.

Remy opened the door, entering the old hospital room and closed it behind him. Anna's soft sobbing caught his attention and he went to kneel in front of where she sat on the bed.

"He took control again, didn't he?" Anna asked as she wiped away her tears. Remy pushed her hair carefully out of her face so he could see her eyes, tears sparkling in the corners of them.

"Oui, but perhaps it be for the best. If he didn't talk we wouldn't know de fuzzy elf be ya brother, Raven's son." Remy tried to comfort Anna. She looked to the door, Kurt now long gone.

"Oh." Anna stated softly, unsure of how to take what Remy had just told her. "My brother?"

"Oui." Remy stood to wrap his arms around Anna. "But we worry 'bout dat tomorrow, neh? Tonight we get some sleep, try ta forget how strange de world be."

Remy could feel Anna nodding into his chest and his heartbeat quickened as he remembered the idea he had in the medical lab earlier. He became excited suddenly though he did not show it on the outside.

"Anna, do ya love me?" Remy whispered as he held Anna at arms length. She looked up at him confused.

"Ah do." Anna nodded.

"An' ya know Remy loves you?"

Once more Anna nodded slowly, unsure of where Remy was going with the questions. She knew something was going on in his head, she just couldn't figure out what.

"I might have figured a way fo' us ta touch…if dat's somet'ing ya want…" Remy said it slowly, softly, letting it sink in. Remy wanted more than anything to be able to touch Anna, but he wasn't about to push her into something she didn't want to do.

There was silence between them for some time as Anna looked at the floor, the wall, the ceiling; anywhere but Remy as she remembered the last time she was really touched, and how much it had hurt. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Ya…ya won't touch meh like he did? Ya won't hurt meh?"

Disappointment ran through Remy as Anna spoke. He could never imagine hurting her in any way and it hurt him to think that she could see him doing such a thing. Though how could he blame her, the scars Creed had created still festering inside her.

Remy took Anna by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Never, petite. Remy would never do anything ta hurt ya."

Anna nodded, another moment of silence settled between the two.

"Ah want ta Remy, but Ah'm scared. What if it hurts? Or Ah hurt ya?" Anna whispered.

"Den we stop, we don' push it. We find other ways ta be happy. We can get outta here an' find somewhere safe. Get married an' live happily ever afta." Remy wasn't sure why he had said it, but it felt so right after the words had slipped from his lips, he couldn't help but smile.

Anna's eyes widened as Remy pulled a thin gold band from an inside pocket of his coat; a small diamond inlaid at the top.

"Took it off Belle when she came. It wasn't meant for her, probably never was." Remy slipped the ring onto Anna's finger and looked into her shining green eyes.

"Trust me petite?"

"Always." Anna whispered, closing her eyes.

Remy could feel the familiar energy slipping through his pores and covering his whole body with a warm staticy feeling, a thin force field engulfing him in kinetic energy. He was prepared for it not to work, to be a stupid idea that might get him killed; but he had to try, he couldn't go forever not knowing if it would work or not.

Remy leaned down, hesitating as his lips came cms away from Anna's. He closed his eyes as he closed the gap between them, his body stiff with the apprehension of her power beginning to kick in and drain him dry, but it never came. Instead all Remy felt was Anna's soft lips beneath his and nothing more. No pain, no strange sensations, no panic as his memories were ripped from him.

Remy pulled away from Anna slightly after a moment, shock and excitement making his heart beat fast. They stared at each other in silence; neither one of them moving for fear that it wasn't real, that they might wake from a strange dream if they made any sudden movements.

Anna pulled off one of her leather gloves and slowly brought her naked fingers to her lips, unable to believe what had just happened. Remy watched her, fascinated with her own fascination. When she was satisfied that the kiss they shared had been real, Anna moved her fingers to Remy's lips, tracing them with her soft finger tips. Tears welled up in her beautiful green eyes.

"Ah thought…that his touch was gonna be the last touch Ah ever felt without hurting someone. That all Ah'd remember was the pain. Oh gawd, Remy, Ah want ta forget. Please help meh forget." Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks silently and Remy lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"Ya sure petite?"

Anna looked Remy in the eye, the emotion there taking his breath away. Her lips trembled as she nodded. That was all the confirmation he needed, he took Anna by the shoulders and softly guided her body down onto the hard hospital bed, her eyes never leaving his.

"We take this slow, Remy stop if ya tell him to, oui?" Remy whispered as he climbed onto the bed and leaned over her.

Anna nodded softly, a smile forming on her lips. Remy couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, her beauty leaving him in a trance. He felt like he was drunk, even though he couldn't remember the last time he had had a drink. His heart swelled with the love he felt for her and he wanted nothing more than to show her what it was like, to love someone body and soul.

Remy reached over Anna to switch the bedside lamp off and she gasped from beneath him, his body suddenly dominated by a soft gauzy glow, as if he were covered in some strange material that could only be seen in the dark.

Remy leaned down, hugging Anna's body to his as he pressed his mouth to hers once more, this time their lips parting so that the kiss could deepen with the growing passion they both felt, finally able to give in to their hungry need to be close to one another, hold one another and finally become one.

xXx

Remy couldn't sleep. He laid awake on the hard hospital bed with his hands behind his head, his thoughts a jumbled mess of mixed emotions.

Remy was happy, the happiest he had ever been in fact, and he was in love. He had just had the most beautiful experience he figured he would ever have in his young life and he didn't want to move forward from it, wanting only to stay forever in that moment of sheer bliss and desire.

However, the moment faded as the silence engulfed the strange room and Anna drifted slowly to sleep beside him, her warm, naked body wrapped up in a white sheet, and Remy's thoughts began to drift elsewhere. To a time when he was young and stupid, a time not that long before he had found Anna.

As though Anna knew what Remy was thinking, she snuggled closer to him in her sleep, her small body curling up into his side. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, wanting nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. Still, a pang of guilt seemed to settle at bottom of his soul.

Remy knew he didn't deserve to be so happy. He felt somewhere deep down inside of him that the house of cards he was trying to build so carefully would come crashing down on him.

Remy could only hope that Anna would be there to help him pick up the pieces.

xXx


	6. House of Cards

Well here it is, the final chapter, wow, I had a lot of trouble deciding to put this up, kinda didn't want it to end. Some of you may not like the ending, but please don't hate me. If you hate tragic endings, you may want to stop now…

Chapter 6: House of Cards

Remy woke to Anna's soft voice saying his name and her small gloved hand shaking his shoulder.

"Remy? Remy, wake up." Anna urged him in a hushed tone.

Remy sat up from the cot where he had moved to for the night, incase he fell asleep and lost focus on the kinetic energy that had surrounded his body, protecting him from Anna's mutation. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and threw the thin blanket from his body, having dressed after leaving Anna's side during the night. He stood up and smiled down at Anna, his thoughts travelling back to the night, but as he looked into her eyes he realized they were full of fear.

Remy hadn't heard the voices at first, but they had obviously woken Anna, who threw on her clothing and woke Remy up in a panic. They came from the other side of the door, and even though Remy couldn't hear what they were saying, he could tell by the tone that they were not happy.

Unsure of what to do, Remy looked around the room for another way out, but there were no other doors and no windows. Not wanting to charge out into the unknown, he figured he'd let them come to him, whoever they were. He positioned himself between Anna and the door, waiting for whatever would come next.

Remy didn't have to wait long. With a loud bang, the door was kicked in. The man, who stood in the doorframe, where he had braced himself to take down the door, was a short and burly man with unkempt black hair. His chest heaved in and out with angry breaths and his eyes were wild. He took a step into the room, stopping for a moment. He raised his nose and sniffed the air.

Anna gasped behind Remy and he could hear her footsteps as she begun to back away, the strange man's actions all too familiar to her as her thoughts flew back to that night and how Creed had done the exact same thing when he had entered the barn. Panic took over and Anna wasn't paying attention as she backed away, her feet became tangled in a fallen blanket, sending her crashing to the floor. Remy rushed to her side as she started shaking, her eye not leaving the small man that seemed to have the same mannerisms as Victor Creed. Remy helped Anna up, but she stayed glued to her spot, frozen with fear.

"Logan!" Scott's stern voice came from behind the short man, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't ya smell it, one-eye? The kid's one o' them. I recognize his scent. He was there when those psychos attacked this place." Logan spoke to Scott but glared fiercely at Remy.

All the blood seemed to run from Remy's face as his heart seemed to stop. Scott and Kurt entered the room, their expressions revealing their confusion at Logan's words. Remy wondered, as his heart began beating hard and fast, if anyone else could hear it, his house of cards finally tumbling down around him.

SNIKT!

Three razor sharp claws popped from each of Logan's hands as he took another step forward, that animalistic look in his eyes unnerving Remy.

"Heard tell, that the kid who led them through the sewers that night, had the eyes of the devil. Seems they were right, weren't they?" Logan leered at Remy, daring him to deny the allegations or make a move to get away.

"Logan what on earth are you going on about? Who did Remy lead?" Kurt asked quietly, but Scott stayed silent, his face turning to stone as Logan's words sunk in.

"Is it true Remy? Did you lead the marauders down here?" Scott asked with an eerily calm voice.

"What are ya askin' him fer?!" Logan turned on Scott. "He's just gonna lie! For Christ's sake, he got Warren killed!"

Scott ignored Logan, his focus glued to Remy.

"Well?"

Remy looked away from the men before him in defeat. He had been cornered and it would do him no good to lie. His eyes weakly found Anna's and he took a deep, slow breath, speaking to her and her only.

"Please don' hate me petite." Remy whispered softly before he answered Scott.

"Oui. Remy was hired ta do a job, but he had no idea what was gonna happen…what dey were gonna do." Remy hesitated, but continued when no one said anything. "I found all the targets, brought dem together an' got a hold of de city blueprints. I led dem through de sewer...I didn't know, mon dieu, if only I had known…I…I might hav' been able ta do somet'ing. De man who had hired me, he tol' me dat it was just a lab he needed ta disappear, dat de people I had rounded up, dey would be able ta make dat happen." Remy paused and turned to Logan and Scott.

"Ya gotta understand, dis place, it was no hospital. It had children, oui, but dey weren't normal, weren't born naturally. De man, Essex, he was playin' god here, an' when he decided dey were of no more use, he ordered his experiments ta be exterminated. It wasn't right, dey were still children, no matter how dey came ta be. De men…de marauders…dey enjoyed it…I…I was not'ing but a coward. I ran, as soon as I saw what dey were doin' I ran, grabbed a petite femme wit' bone comin' outta her face all which ways, an' tried ta save her, but…Creed stopped me. He took her from me…picked her straight outta my arms…an'…an'…" Remy shuddered and turned suddenly, his stomach churning violently from the horrible memory as the stench of blood seemed to hit his nostrils.

"I say we gut 'im." Logan spoke suddenly, tired of listening to Remy try to explain his actions. Remy said nothing, nor made any moves to stop Logan, feeling that he was finally ready to pay for his misdeeds of the past, not seeing much of a choice otherwise.

Remy tilted Anna's chin up and lent down, hating the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Sorry petite, tried m'best ta be better." Remy spoke softly as he leaned forward, intent on kissing Anna one last time if he had to die. Maybe if she put him in a coma, he wouldn't feel any pain.

"NO!" Anna twisted from Remy's grasp and before he could stop her, she was standing in front of Remy, the fear replaced by determination. Remy stared in amazement, relief washing over him. Anna didn't hate him.

"Get outta the way kid." Logan grabbed Anna's wrist, his thick fingers pushing the fabric of her shirt up, causing his skin to come in contact with hers.

Anna's eyes widened as her mutation activated. She paled at what she saw and dropped to her knees, slipping from Logan's grasp, who stood dazed. She doubled over and grabbed her sides. She screamed.

No one moved as the bone claws popped from Anna's hands. Her hair blanketed her face, but Remy could see the tears flowing as they dropped to the floor unhindered. He dropped to his knees beside her, unable to stay away when she was in so much pain, but she pushed him away violently. Remy could only watch as Anna pushed herself up and ran out the door, pushing past Scott and Kurt in a panic. He went to follow, only to be stopped by Logan, his face etched with anger as he recovered from Anna's touch.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" Logan asked.

Before Remy could answer an alarm sounded throughout the hospital. Logan turned and sniffed the air before cursing. Scott looked to him in question.

"Creed." Logan growled before taking off out the door, Remy quickly forgotten.

Scott however scowled at the silent Cajun, whose eyes widened at the mention of Victor Creed's name.

"Kurt, you stay here and watch him. Don't let him leave; we'll have to deal with him later." Scott commanded before turning and running down the hall. Remy went to follow, but was stopped by the fuzzy elf as he closed the door.

Panic set in on Remy, he had to leave, had to find Anna.

"Kurt, please, mon ami, I have to go." Remy begged, but Kurt only glared at him.

"Warren vas mein freund. You ordered a death sentence upon him. I vill not let you leave until you have been rightly judged for vhat you have done."

"It was a mistake dammit! I'm not tryin' ta get away; I just want ta find Anna!"

"My friends vill protect her, she vill be fine. You need not pretend to vorry." Kurt answered Remy coldly.

"You don't understand what she did ta him. She nearly killed him. If Creed's out dere, he'll recognize her scent an' seek her out. He'll go after her an' no one will be able ta stop him. You've fought him, you know what I'm sayin' is de truth!" Remy was becoming frantic.

"And you think you vould fair any better?"

"I have ta try! I made a promise ta de femme an' I intend on keepin' it…" Remy's eyes narrowed as he took out one of his cards and charged it up, "…an' I don' care who I have ta go through ta do dat."

Kurt could tell that Remy was serious and he knew a losing battle when he saw one. He looked nervously to the closed door and back at Remy, the high pitched alarm still sounding off in the hallway. Remy didn't really want to hurt Kurt, he would if he had to, but he tried once more to convince him that it would be the right thing to do.

"What if one of your friends gets hurt out dere? Would ya be able ta forgive yaself for bein' up here instead of out dere doin' everyt'ing ya could?"

Kurt just stared at Remy, letting the words sink in, and then he hung his head in defeat.

"You are right. Ve must go vhere ve are needed."

Kurt grabbed Remy's arm and they disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

They ended up in a hallway near the entrance to the hospital. They could hear the battle that raged beyond the hall, as some people pushed past them to find safety and others ran towards the fight in an effort to help. Kurt and Remy went unnoticed in the chaos, and, though dazed from the teleporting, the reality of the situation quickly sunk in, causing Remy to take off full speed towards the attack.

As Remy exited the foyer he stopped dead in his tracks, the scene before him all too familiar, and he wondered if he had gone back in time for a moment, the players all there, all the same. The marauders were attacking ruthlessly and without hesitation, trying to make their way further and further into the mutant stronghold and although they were few in numbers, a grand total of nine psychopaths, they made up for it in power and brutality. Remy saw Scott, Jean, Sam, Henry and Ororo holding them off, along with a purple hair ninja, a giant man made of metal, a man made of ice and a few others. Remy's memories begun to play tricks on him, swearing that he could hear John Greycrow laughing insanely.

"We're the Marauders! We kill mutants! Who's next?"

Suddenly Remy became nauseated, not from his memories as before, but from the way his sense of up and down was quickly distorting. Instinctively he covered his eyes while reaching into his coat. Gritting his teeth he took a blind step forward and with practiced aim threw a handful of charged cards in the direction of _her._ A green and white haired girl who, for as long as he had known her, had no name, born in a strange and savage land and mutated by Essex himself. The girl went flying from the powerful explosions, hitting the floor several feet away from where she once stood.

Gravity seemingly restored, Remy removed his hand from his eyes as the dizzy feeling faded. She grabbed her head, Kodiak helping her back to her feet. Instead of anger, the green haired girl smiled as though she had just seen one of the funniest things in her life. She let out a low whistle, and although no one stopped their fighting, attention was all shifted to their green haired teammate, who simply pointed with a twisted smile upon her lips, alerting them all to their former sewer guide, who had appeared out of the masses.

Something in Remy's heart dropped. It was then that he knew he was once again somehow connected to this attack. He was their target, the reason they were here, the reason they were killing. They had followed him again. What he didn't know was why, but it didn't matter as the guilt seemed to tear open fresh wounds upon his soul. How could he have let it happen again? And why? What could he possibly have that they would want?

If didn't take long for Remy to find the answers to the questions running through his head, as the marauder's scent hound wrapped a strong arm around him and held one of his razor sharp claws to Remy's neck.

"So LeBeau...joined the do-gooders? Don't they know whatcha did the first time around? Getting' their buddy killed down here, or did ya even bother tellin' them?" Creed's voice taunted Remy with a sick pleasure, "Guess the secrets out now, ain't it?"

Remy grabbed one of the bleached bone necklaces hanging around Creed's neck, charging it in his anger. As Creed let him go, Remy released the energy, letting the string of bones explode. Creed only laughed as the smoke cleared from his charred skin.

"Where is she Cajun?"

They were here for Anna, not Remy.

"Where's who Creed?" Remy countered, he hadn't seen Anna yet, it may have been a naïve idea, but perhaps if they thought Anna wasn't here, they'd leave.

"The frail that messed me up in that barn down in Mississippi. Told the boss 'bout her. He wants her for his…collection." Creed took a swipe at Remy, who dodged him effortlessly, "Told 'im she was with ya, made 'im even more excited. Essex has a special place in that black and twisted heart of his fer ya, don't he Cajun?"

Creed was able to catch Remy, getting a hold of the collar of his shirt. Remy didn't answer his question, never wanting to think about why Essex would find him so…special.

"Dropped de femme after I realized she couldn't be touched. Not much use ta me, neh?" Remy despised himself for speaking about Anna so heartlessly, but it was all part of the act, he had to play the part.

Creed only grinned at Remy, pulling the demon eyed boy closer to him so that they were nose to nose.

"Don't lie ta me LeBeau. I can smell the frail all over ya. She's here an' the boss don't care whether we take her dead or alive. DNA is DNA no matter if it's warm or stone cold." Creed laughed before he threw Remy across the room and straight into the chaos, so that when Remy was able to get back to his feet, Creed had disappeared into the confusion.

Before Remy could get back to his feet, something strange happened. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen a small hand rise straight out of the floor and grab Remy by the wrist. Remy's body felt strangely light as he was yanked suddenly from his floor to the sewers below. He landed hard and looked up to see a short girl with freckles and curly brown hair that hung past her shoulders, standing before him. Behind her stood Jubilee.

"This is him?" the brown haired girl asked Jubilee.

"Yup. Get him outta here; I gotta get back to the brats." Jubilee took off past Remy and around a corner, while the brown haired girl grabbed Remy and pulled him up.

"Hi I'm Kitty and you gotta help me with Anna. No time to explain." Kitty introduced herself quickly before taking off with Remy in tow, never letting go of his wrist.

Remy kept up with the small girl, but as they approached the far wall and it seemed Kitty had no intentions of stopping, he tried to do it for her. Somehow the girl was able to drag him along even though he was a foot taller than her.

"Trust me!" Kitty yelled at him as they seemed to fly at the wall. Remy braced himself for the impact and closed his eyes…but nothing came and when he opened his eyes again they were in a different area of the sewers.

"What are ya petite?" Remy asked as they ran at another wall, going straight through the solid concrete with no resistance.

"Just a girl who can walk through walls." Kitty answered simply, "This is our floor."

Suddenly they were running on air, as if going up an invisible staircase. Kitty took them straight through the ceiling, finally letting go of his wrist as they stepped onto the floor of the place Remy recognized as the medical lab.

"We have to get back to the others in the emergency bay with the children, but she won't let us near her, and I refuse to leave her behind. Jubilee said you'd be able to get her to come." Kitty finally explained to Remy, who looked around.

There in the corner was Anna. She hugged her legs to her body, her face buried in her knees as she rocked herself back and forth. The claws had disappeared, dried blood staining her knuckles where the open wounds had once been, now completely healed over.

"He's here. Ah smelled him. Don't how Ah know it's him but it is. Oh gawd, he's gonna kill meh. Ah don't wanna die." Anna spoke as though she were having a conversation with herself.

"Who ya talkin' ta, petite?" Remy asked as he slowly approached Anna.

Anna looked up surprised to find that she was no longer alone.

"Remy? Ah…was talkin' ta Sam. Ah got so scared, he was just bein' nice ta meh." Anna answered as though Sam were in the room with them.

"Ah know he ain't really here Remy, Ah was just so scared." Anna explained as she saw Remy's eyes fill with a strange concern.

"Tis okay petite, but we gotta go, Kitty says dey have a place where day hide de children. She wants ta take us dere and keep ya safe." Remy held his hand out to Anna, who took it and pulled herself up with his help.

The three ventured out into the hallway, Kitty taking the lead, signaling whenever the coast was clear. The one obstacle would be getting past the battle that seemed to rage on, neither side giving in to the other. For the most part the three went unnoticed, dodging fighting participants in order to get through to the other side. It might have been easier if Kitty was able to phase them all, but in Anna's panicked state, Kitty thought it might be far too much of a shock for the girl and she wouldn't let Kitty near her.

It was Kitty who saw it, out of the corner of her eye. They had been spotted, and as Kodiak threw his charged harpoon with uncanny aim, Kitty jumped in front of Anna and reached to grab her arm, hoping to phase them both and have the harpoon glide through them harmlessly, but something happened, before she could even touch Anna the blade pierced Kitty. The harpoon seemed to have become stuck in Kitty's back and she fell to the floor silently.

Anna screamed and Remy grabbed her, but it was too late. Creed tore the two from each other, tossing Remy to the side and pinning Anna to the wall. Remy pushed himself up only to have Creed turn and grin at him.

"She reeks of you Cajun. Guess ya found a way 'round the touchin' problem, didn't ya?" Creed turned his attention back to Anna, her eyes huge with fear. "Knew there had ta be a reason he was keepin' ya around. Bet he don't touch ya like I did, does he? Ya still think about that frail? About how good the pain felt? I know I do. Maybe we should have a go at it once more before I tear you apart, how's that sound?"

Rage was the last thing Remy had felt. Blind rage.

xXx

Remy was too young; too emotional. In all reality, he was stupid, with no real experience in the world of kill or be killed. He had charged at Creed without a second thought, without a plan. His mind full of bloody images as he slammed into the monster and knocked him away from Anna, who fell to her knees in shock. They fought each other as though they were animals, Remy becoming as much of one as Creed already was, taking out all his anger on the huge man who always seemed to be there for the worst parts of his life. After several moments of this, Creed became bored of their playing and decided to put an end to it.

Creed struck Remy, his razor sharp claws making an incision from Remy's belly straight to his chest. Remy stopped, grabbing his stomach in shock before falling to the floor. Before Creed could finish the job however, Kitty came running, looking as though she were a ghost, Logan behind her. Logan took over the fight with Creed, drawing him away from the bleeding Cajun on the ground.

Anna paled and looked to Kitty for help, but Kitty was unable to speak, something not right about the way she looked. Anna crawled over to Remy, the battle forgotten, time frozen as tears slipped from her eyes and looked frantically around for someone who could help. She didn't know where to put her hands, the blood flowing freely and pooling around them both as Remy's insides seemed to slip from his wounds.

A strange smile formed on Remy's face.

"It be very cold all of a sudden chere." Remy said it as though it was funny, causing Anna to let out a horrible sob.

"Don't leave meh Remy. Please don't leave meh. Ah need ya. Ah love ya. Please…" Anna begged as more tears flowed, "…ya promised."

Remy turned his head, which seemed to take all the effort he had left, and looked at Anna.

"Don't have ta leave ya ange." Remy's strange smile widened, "Remy made ya a promise, he intends on keepin' it. But ya have ta help him."

"Ah…Ah…" Anna stumbled on her words, unable to comprehend what he was saying to her.

"Gotta hurry now petite, Remy ain't gonna survive dis."

Anna looked to Kitty to see if what he was saying was true. Though she couldn't speak, her look of sadness said it all as she shook her head slowly.

"Not'ing I want more anyway, petite, den ta be wit' ya forever. A part of ya forever. One lasting kiss."

Anna's sobs continued as she leaned down, her warm tears falling on Remy's cheeks, but before she could make contact, Remy spoke once more.

"Please forget all the wrong I've done petite. Don't resent Remy, you've helped him become better, become someone ta be missed. Just remember he'll always be here." Anna could feel Remy's hand as he raised it for a mere second to rest it on her heart, "Remy's story started on that strange night chere. It started with you…leave out all the rest."

"Ah will Remy. Ah promise."

"Je vous aime Anna. Avec tout mon Coeur."

Anna closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, her heart racing as strange memories flooded her mind. Remy could feel the strange sensation as all his energy was taken from him, and, as Anna gasped, the shock of so many things rushing into her mind so rapidly, and pulled away; he grabbed her wrist with his last bit of will, wanting to be a part of her life, if not in body, then in soul. He would never leave her.

Slowly his lips parted once more as he mumbled softly as though he were in a dream.

"Leave out all the rest…"

xXx

Well this is it. I know, it's kinda tragic, but when I started this story, this was the ending I already had in mind and kinda had to work backwards in order to get to it. I somehow see it as the ultimate romantic ending, having Rogue and Gambit become one.

It is a little bit open ended, but I didn't feel right continuing the story as it was mainly from Remy's point of view. I have a follow up story from Rogue's point of view if demanded, but I need a little break to get some of the one shots out of my head and onto paper. Way too many ideas going through my head now that I found that I enjoy writing.

**Big, ****BIG THANK YOUs to everyone** who read, reviewed, faved, and put me on alert! I was absolutely amazed that so many people enjoyed this and am so thrilled I was able to get through a story and finish for the first time ever!

Tamarai: Thanks for the wonderful reviews; I've been unable to reply to them because of the whole chapter thing, but thank you very much!


End file.
